Selfish and Brave
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: An OQMovieWeek entry: Divergent AU, "I am selfish. I am brave." In a dystopian future, society is divided into factions, but when a teenager doesn't fall into a specific faction he must hide his true identity as war breaks out (Continued for OQUpdateMonth)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Mini side project to celebrate OQMovieWeek on Twitter! I'll be writing a short fic in the Divergent universe, an AU that's genderbent in which Robin is in the role of Tris and Regina is in the role of Four!**

**"In a dystopian future, society is divided into factions, but when a teenager doesn't fall into a specific faction he must hide his true identity as war breaks out."**

**I do hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

He supposed that deep down he always new he was different. And the test only confirmed that.

"_The test didn't work on you."_

Now, what the fuck was that supposed to mean?

The test was supposed to tell him what faction he truly belonged in, so that his choice would be made easier. But for the results to come out inconclusive, that was just unbelievable.

All his life, Robert had lived believing in the man that he felt he was. And he _was_ Abnegation, full to the brim. No one knew a more gentle soul than he. Highly respected for his acts of kindness and hospitality, even as a young child, Robert always placed others before himself. He refused to be the selfish bastard that his father had been, refused to follow that same path. Mr. Locksley was none but a trickster, a scoundrel who'd beaten his own son in the shadows, all the while facing the people of Abnegation with that deceptive, sugary-sweet smile that he'd always worn to hide the fact that every decision he made was not for the good of the faction, but for the good of himself.

The people had not known the real truth of Robert's father, neither did anyone in the other factions either. So it was no surprise that everyone in attendance at the Choosing Ceremony had all collectively gasped when Mr. Locksley's prized son had slit his palm and dropped his blood onto the burning coals of the Dauntless faction.

Upon deciding to leave his own faction for that of the strong and brave, Robert had sealed his fate. Standing just at the cusp of adulthood, no, he still no longer knew who he was. But, he knew deep down what his heart wanted. That was, something more… something much more.

And now, even as he peers over the ledge and down into the seemingly bottomless pit into which he must jump to enter the world of the Dauntless, Robert still has no regrets.

"If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in," the deep, thickly accented voice of one of the Dauntless leaders had boomed, "And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong."

Robert lifts his head once more, eyes focused up at the leader, squinting into the sun's light to get a better look at him. The man—Graham is his name—is tall, lean, however extremely muscular. His dirty blonde hair falls over his forehead in large, mussed-up curls. His eyes are gray, distant, and unforgiving. He breathes every bit of what Dauntless is supposed to stand for: strength, courage, power.

There's an awkward silence as all the initiates stand before Graham, shifting their weight from one foot to another. "Well, someone has to go first," the leader says, "Who's it gonna be?"

Robert sighs, shaking his head. If no one else is ready, he might just be willing to take one for the team. Perhaps it's a bit of Abnegation still left running potent inside of him, or perhaps it's simply the fact that he is ready to leave it all behind and start fresh.

After all, Robert chose to be brave. Then, why not start now?

"Me." All heads turn towards him. Robert takes one confident step forward. "I'll go."

There is laughter amongst the crowd of initiates as some of the Dauntless born initiates, even those of Candor, snicker at the "Stiff" who decides to jump willingly into the lion's mouth.

Robert ignores them all, focusing instead on pushing himself up onto the ledge and bringing himself to stand directly over the pit. This is it, his first test. Feeling the nerves build up inside his stomach, Robert sharply inhales. The gaping hole seems to grow in his vision and he feels almost dizzy. Abnegation isn't made to put themselves at risk.

"Today, initiate," Graham barks, effectively startling Robert into the present so much so that he almost loses his footing. The initiate glances over his shoulder at the leader. "Let's go."

Sighing inwardly, Robert turns back towards the pit and begins his mental countdown. _Five, four, three, two… one._

Robert steps off, immediately holding his breath as his body plunges into the space, falling rapidly into what feels like nothingness. But then… He bounces, hitting a net at the bottom that throws his body back into the air upon impact.

_Bounce, bounce… bounce. _Until he settles fully onto the mesh. Robert lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling as his chest heaves up and down. The exhilaration is overwhelming, literally breathtaking. And he can't help but let out a short laugh.

But it's then back to reality when suddenly the net jerks sideways and dips, rolling Robert sharply onto his side. A hand grabs his bicep and yanks him from the entrapment and onto his feet. And he lands onto the cement ground with a huff.

"Thanks," Robert murmurs, eyes immediately trained on the hand that still tightly grasps his forearm. It's long and slender, but with a surprisingly firm grip. He follows the line, focusing his gaze up and over a thin wrist, to the soft-looking olive toned skin of the forearm, up to the incredibly sculpted, strong muscles of the bicep, across the shoulder and collarbone, and to the striking features of her face. Her rouge, pursed, heart-shaped lips, are so luscious and full that he can't help but linger on them for a few seconds before continuing on over her delicate nose to her dark, expressive eyes. They are absolutely staggering: chocolate pools of mystery and wonder. They stare at him with such an intensity that Robert can hardly find himself able to breathe. This woman is stunning in every way.

"What's your name?" She asks, her voice rich and resounding. Deep and sensual, it's like music to his ears.

"Rob—" For some reason, Robert halts himself, not quite able to bring himself to repeat his name. That is, the name that he'd grown up with as the person he was, as a member of Abnegation.

"That a hard one?" The woman demands, raising a perfectly arched brow, "You can pick a new one if you want. But make it good. You don't get to pick again."

Robert swallows nodding slowly. "Okay," he sighs, "The name's Robin."

Seemingly satisfied, the woman smiles her first. And it's a beautiful smile, paired with the look in her eye that briefly elicits warmth and welcome.

"I'm Roni," she states with a firm nod. But suddenly, that bit of benevolence recedes back behind a stern exterior as she delivers the line that jolts Robin's heart, thus making his situation all too real. "Welcome to Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Back here to continue with the next installment for Day Two of OQMovieWeek on Twitter!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Robin watches silently as she commands this group of ragtag initiates. Her eyes pierce through the crowd of shuffling feet as she paces back and forth before them, chin raised and shoulders squared. She walks the steps of a true queen commanding her newly formed army. She is rather short in stature, even shorter than some of the initiates. Yet, she is no less sturdy than someone like Graham. Her muscular form is something of which to be envied. Each muscle is perfectly sculpted as if she were carved from stone. Her sleeveless t-shirt and tightly fitted leggings, all in Dauntless's signature color black, accentuates every slope and curve of her body. Short, wavy brunette hair is swept back in a ponytail, and Robin can see a few strands threatening to release. But a quick swipe of her hand pushes them back as she continues her brief introduction as leader and instructor of the non-Dauntless born initiates.

It's then that she's leading them through a maze of tunnels deep into the bowels of the Dauntless compound. Robin follows closely behind, twisting and turning down one dark, dimly lit burrow to the next. As he walks, he stares at the very base of her neck where he's quick to notice the edges of what appears to be a very large, boldly shaded tattoo that extends downward and disappears underneath the collar of her shirt.

She's an enigma, this Roni, and that tattoo only appears to be a testimony of it. She seems to be one so cool and collected on the outside, but the depths of her eyes tell a different story, threatening the release of a torrent of emotion from behind their swirling, glassy exterior. Robin can't help but find himself drawn to her, to the apparent mystery that must be kept sealed tight behind sturdy walls.

And it seems as if he's not the only one. For there appear to be rumors amongst the initiates, rumors that Robin had not been privy to until all new initiates have gathered for lunch in clusters at each table in the Pit, the central hub, of the Dauntless compound.

"You know she was first in her class," one fellow previously from Candor, by the name of Will, states. He's tall for his age, with a long face and somewhat of a droopy gaze. But he's no less a daredevil.

"I heard she originated from Erudite," Tink chimes in, a spunky little blonde who'd hailed from that same faction. "She's super smart."

Another girl named Mulan shakes her head, her long jet-black hair swishing about her shoulders. She's one of the Dauntless born initiates, thus harboring somewhat of that tendency to act with an air of superiority towards the rest. "No way, she had to have been Dauntless born," she states, "Trust me, I've seen this woman's fighting. There's no way she could've gotten those skills from reading a book."

"Maybe she's just a quick learner," Robin supplies with a shrug.

"Regardless, she's a perfect lass, isn't she?" Will sighs, staring wistfully over to where Roni sits a little ways down. Briefly, Robin follows his gaze to where the leader appears fully engrossed in her burger, seemingly oblivious to the attention she's currently receiving.

"Keep your pants on, Will," Mulan is quick to scold with a roll of her eyes, "You don't wanna get near her."

Will laughs. "Aw, why not?"

"Cause have you met her yet? She's fucking terrifying. There's a reason why they call her the Evil Queen."

At this, Robin's brows raise. "They actually call her that?" He questions incredulously. He thinks back to the soft smile she'd briefly given him at the very beginning. Never would he have taken her for someone as severe as to be called evil. Bold and audacious, perhaps. But definitely not evil.

Mulan nods. "Yeah. That's what she's known for. She's the most ruthless person here."

"You can't possibly believe that," Will jokes.

"Maybe it is true," Tink adds with a shrug of her shoulder, "After all, her mother was Cora Mills."

"No," Will gasps, "She's the daughter of Erudite's leader?!"

Mulan snorts aloud, looking to a highly intrigued Robin with another roll of her eyes. "Only if she's dead," she mutters, raising her cup to her lips.

Shifting towards her, Robin frowns. "What do you mean?"

Wearing a curious expression, the girl tilts her head. "Cora's daughter killed herself." Mulan pauses, taking in Robin's evidently surprised features. "What, you didn't know?"

"Uh, I mean I guess that's one variation of the story I've heard," Robin responds diplomatically.

In truth, there are so many stories out there about the daughter of the infamous Cora Mills. It was said that the Erudite leader had mistreated the girl, but no one knew what truly became of her the day before her Choosing Ceremony. Some say that she did kill herself. Many believe that it was Cora who'd killed her. Yet others believe she'd simply run away.

"No, she totally ran," Tink says upon overhearing Mulan, "Why else would her name not really be Roni?"

"Now that's a rumor," Will breathes, shaking his head, "If her name's not Roni, then what is it?"

Tink gives another nonchalant shrug. "Beats me."

A shiver runs down Robin's spine. There appears to be far more to this fearless Dauntless leader than he'd initially thought. That is, if many of said rumors speak the truth. Silently, he wonders what Roni herself would think of them, for he's sure that she would had to have overheard many of the apparent whisperings that flit about her presence. Surely she's smart enough to avert her attention away from those chattering mouths that truly know nothing of what's being spoken. After all, Robin himself can relate to the incessant gossiping regarding his father's position as leader of Abnegation, which also happens to be the current ruling faction. Robin can remember the way the boys whispered behind his back, vainly wanting so much to tap into his own miserable home life that he'd worked so hard to keep from prying eyes and ears. So it's strange being seated on the other side for once, being the one _to_ speculate instead of being _the_ source of speculation. It almost makes Robin feel guilty. But even so, he can't help but feel inevitably captivated by Roni's story, no matter what the tale, wanting so badly to know the truth hiding beneath that thick layer of skin in which she presents herself.

Perhaps he'll never know. But there's still that pull, that inexplicable allure that has him utterly beguiled, preoccupied through the rest of the day's activities and into tomorrow's training, and the next day's and the next… _and the next_.

"Focus, Stiff!" A loud voice shouts.

Robin jolts back into motion from the "break" he'd been taking. Gritting his teeth together, he throws a right hook into the punching bag with a grunt.

"Harder!"

Robin begins to repeatedly pound the useless sack. Throwing punches right and left, he feels his body begin to overheat once more. Sweat pours down his neck and back, soaking through his plain black tee.

"Harder! Harder!"

Robin gives a loud groan, dropping his arms as his chest heaves with each weighted breath of air he takes; heart knocking against his chest. His arms feel as if they're about to fall off. Lifting a limp hand, he wipes at his brow and glances up at the leaderboard. And there, right at the bottom, lit up in neon colors, remains his name. No matter how hard he has tried, has struggled his way through running, archery, kickboxing, knife throwing, Robin cannot seem to make his name budge from that damned spot.

"You're weak," she spits from behind him.

Feeling his cheeks begin to blaze with a new warmth, Robin slowly turns to stare meekly at the fuming Dauntless leader.

"Do you want to get cut from the faction?!" Roni yells at him. Her arms are separated from her sides, palms outstretched. Her dark eyes shine with a ferocity to which he has had the pleasure of being acquainted with over the past week. Why does it seem that it's he who is always the target of her frequent tirades? She never shouts like this at any other initiate in the room. Evil Queen after all it seems.

Robin simply stares at her, leveling his gaze with her fiery orbs with a shake of his head. It's then that the leader gives a loud sigh. Shaking her own head, she steps into his space, lowering her voice. "You have no muscle."

"Look, I'm trying as hard as I can, and I hardly think that criticizing my own muscle mass is any help whatsoever in my goal to move my ass from the bottom of that list," Robin rambles, unable to tamper his frustration. Roni glowers at him, but he glares right back, not afraid to showcase his utmost annoyance at her. "So maybe you should quit yelling at me and try something more constructive like telling me how to win this next fight for once."

Roni crosses her arms as a look of incredulity sweeps across her face. It's a brief expression that prompts Robin to smile inwardly at this small but significant victory. But it's then that she is giving the command. "Face the bag."

"Roni," Robin groans, certain she is simply going to make him perform thirty more rounds of punches.

"Just fucking do it."

Robin turns towards the bag, eyeing that red sack with his own version of a death glare. But then, the unexpected happens and suddenly he feels a pair of gentle hands, far more tender than he'd expected, take hold of his waist.

"Use your whole body," Roni instructs quietly. Her warm breath against his ear sends shivers down his spine. "Keep the tension here in your waist." Her fingers flex into his skin, prompting Robin's heart to begin to pound away against his chest for a whole other reason. "That way, you'll have more freedom…" Her voice lowers even further to something far more sensuous, far more sinful. "…more freedom, up here." Robin jumps as he feels her fingertips press lightly between his shoulder blades. His breath hitches and his Adam's Apple bobs as she drags her nails down, down, _down_ the tightened muscles of his back and to the very base of his spine.

There's a stirring deep inside his stomach, a feeling that awakens every nerve ending, every muscle fiber, every inch of his already hot and sweaty form. Robin closes his eyes.

And then the moment ends.

"You may continue," Roni states, taking her hand from him and stepping back.

Robin looks to her in disbelief, his lips parted. But the leader simply lifts a brow at him as if nothing had ever happened and points her chin in the direction of the punching bag.

"Go on," she prompts as if she's speaking to a child.

Robin shakes his head, narrowing his eyes at her in a look that dares her to patronize him once more. He expects another lecture, another criticism or jibe, but is floored instead by another one of those satisfying but elusive smiles before she continues on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again with the third chapter to continue on with OQMovieWeek! I apologize for this extremely late update in the day. It's been a crazy one, so I do hope you'll forgive me for any mistakes. Hopefully I can make it all up to y'all with a bit of a longer chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The room is dead silent as the two subjects of everyone's attention circle one another in the center ring. With her fists raised and gaze focused, Roni glides about the space, strong and stealthy like a feline. Poised for a fight, she looks challengingly at her component, at Graham, a small smirk playing on her lips. And although this is merely a demonstration, Robin can't help but hold his breath.

It was Graham, who'd decided to co-instruct from now on, who first initiated the challenge against his female colleague and (most interestingly) former peer initiate. At first, the fight appeared to be rather tame, as Graham and Roni began with demonstrating various tactical methods and moves to help gain the upper hand. But what had first begun as a lesson soon evolved into something much more.

"I think he's trying to get back at her for whipping his ass during their final combat exam," Tink whispers in Robin's ear, just as the female leader dodges another punch.

Robin shakes his head. "I can't imagine she was particularly thrilled about this impromptu fight sprung on her all of a sudden," he remarks, grimacing at the glare Roni had initially thrown upon Graham's beckoning.

"Well, she does seem to enjoy it now."

And in perfect time and testimony to Tink's words, Roni lands a mean-looking kick to the ribs that has Graham stumbling off balance and her tampering a victorious grin. Robin looks to the buff, gray-eyed man and holds his breath once more as he and all the other initiates anxiously anticipate his next move of retribution.

Punching with his right, he barely misses Roni's cheek as she ducks one way. Another punch and she dodges in the other. There's a sudden frustrated growl that prickles Robin's skin. And he watches with his heart in his mouth as Roni again kicks out her right foot, intent on swiping her opponent's ribs from the side once again. But then, in an amazingly fast display of reflexes, Graham is blocking the blow and swiping her standing leg right out from underneath. Yelping aloud, the leader lands on her back with a huff.

Graham stands over her, staring down at her gasping form, the wind having clearly been knocked from her lungs. Looking quite triumphant and pleased with himself, the man straightens up and regards the still silent initiates. "Never make the same move twice," he growls as a finishing remark to this "lesson". He steps over Roni. "And never let your opponent see your frustration, your weakness."

"Damn," Tink whispers, equally as appalled as himself and the rest of the initiates upon seeing the Evil Queen beaten for what appears to be the first time. Robin nods quietly, feeling his heart sink.

But then, Graham gives a loud gasp, chest suddenly thrusting forward from a punch to the back. And in a blur of movement, his burly form flops hard against the ground as Roni swipes both his legs out from beneath him, startlingly fast. The initiates hardly have time to comprehend what's happened until the brunette leader is standing over her fallen partner, wearing an overly smug look on her face.

"Never turn your back on the enemy," Roni states in mockery to Graham's last words, her voice deep and husky. It's then that she's stepping over Graham and out of the ring, striding down the steps and through the parting crowd of astounded initiates.

Everyone, including Robin, stands rooted to the ground, their eyes glued to Roni's form as she heads towards the sidelines to take a swig of water. It's like she'd cast some sort of spell—however one that's immediately broken the moment a butthurt Graham barks his input on the situation.

"What are you all standing around for?!" He shouts, the muscles on his neck tense, fists clenched. "Get training."

* * *

_Clink, clink, clink. _

Robin groans, staring pitifully down at where his three knives lay haphazardly at the base of the target.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, mate," Will encourages.

Robin watches as he effortlessly flings his knife towards the target, hitting the bullseye right at the center. "Easy for you to say," he grumbles, picking up another knife.

"You're still too tense," a voice suddenly says from behind him.

Both he and Will abruptly swivel to see Roni standing there. She seems calmer than she was before. Her arms are crossed, but she looks far more relaxed as she regards them with a cool, collected gaze.

"Oh ey, Roni!" Will exclaims, his face lighting up with a bright smile. "Great fighting earlier."

Roni chuckles, dropping her eyes as she shakes her head. "Get back to throwing, Candor," she sighs before focusing her eyes on Robin.

Robin levels his gaze with hers, locking into those mesmerizing pools of chocolate. He's so engrossed that he misses the way Will raises his brows, shooting him a suspicious look before grabbing another knife and returning his attention back to his target ahead.

"You're holding the knife wrong, for starters," Roni says as Robin picks up another, poised in another attempt to have it hit the target for once. He feels the leader in very close proximity, her breath unfurling down the back of his neck. Once again, it lights up a myriad of nerves which only hinder his ability to concentrate and master this particular skill. "Here," Roni continues, reaching around him and grabbing the knife with one hand. The other, she closes over Robin's right hand, using those long delicate fingers to maneuver his hand in the correct grip in holding the weapon. It's in this moment, when their hands touch, and when Robin can feel the softness of her skin and the warmth of her palm covering his own, that he realizes that the feelings she arouses within him are real—are powerful. And by the way her own breath remains clipped in his ear, maybe—just maybe—she feels it too.

"There," Roni whispers, raising Robin's hand towards the target with the continued tenderness of her touch. "Keep your wrist relaxed. Don't tighten your grip too much or the knife won't fly properly. Keep both eyes open when you aim."

Robin lets out a slow breath, letting it whistle slightly as it leaves his lips. Narrowing his gaze at the target ahead, he focuses with utmost attention, wanting so badly to impress this woman just once. _Three, two, one… _He lets the knife fly. And to his delight, it hits the target, just shy of the center. Robin can't help the grin that spreads his lips as he lets out a breathy laugh. Upon looking at Roni, he smirks, biting down on his lower lip to tamper the simper. She's not smiling, not really per se, but the corners of her lips are slightly turned up and her eyes sparkle with something that Robin had not seen before. He'll take it.

"Ah damnit!" Will suddenly curses from beside him, effectively interrupting that brief moment.

Robin looks with concern towards his friend who appears flustered, embarrassed by such a foolish throw. For there, almost at the halfway point between where Will stands and the target, lies a knife. Next to him, Roni sighs, shaking her head.

"Shame that's what happens when you try anything fancy." Robin, Will, and Roni all jump at the sound of Graham's voice as he approaches them.

In the brief silence, Robin surveys Graham. There's always that same frigid aura about him, but it's potent even more so now. Robin suspects that he's still bitter about his loss.

"It just slipped," Will replies upon regaining his reserve. Haughtily, he lifts his chin.

"Mm," Graham hums unappreciatively as he assumes his usual stance of authority: arms crossed and feet spread apart. "Well then, go get it."

Will's resolve doesn't stay intact for long as he nervously looks around at the other initiates still engaged in throwing practice. "What, while they're throwing?"

"Are you afraid?"

The boy swallows. "I mean, getting hit by an airborne knife, of course I am."

Graham stares him down, pinning poor Will with a look of contempt. "Everybody stop," he commands without even taking his eyes off him. The leader lifts his chin as all the initiates have stopped and begun to gather around to witness this new turn of events. "Go stand in front of the target," he then orders Will.

Robin tries to hide his look of horror at Graham as his friend reluctantly makes his way towards the target, head hanging low.

"Roni, can you give me a hand with this?" Graham looks to the brunette leader with a raised brow. Without a word, Roni steps forward. And Graham addresses Will once more. "So you're going to stand there while she throws knives. And if you so much as flinch, you're cut."

Graham steps back, allowing Roni to grab a set of knives and take her place in front of the target. And it's just as she raises her hand to throw the first that Robin cannot hold himself back any longer.

He shakes his head. "Anyone can stand in front of a target," he boldly declares, "It doesn't prove anything."

At his statement, Graham's brows summit his hairline. But, surprisingly, the leader remains calm. "Then it should be easy for you to take his place."

Robin sighs inwardly, but steps forward, walking past a wide-eyed Roni and past a grateful Will who gratefully slaps his back as he returns towards the sidelines. Heart beating slightly faster, Robin stops directly in front of the target and turns slowly to face the crowd. Palms growing sweaty, he clasps them together behind his back.

"Same rules apply," Graham barks before turning to Roni.

Robin watches as she nods at the leader and steps up to the throwing line. Her eyes have returned to their darkened state, that same familiar predatory look, which both excites and frightens Robin all at once.

The first knife whizzes through the air, sending a painful jolt of anxiety through Robin's heart, before it pierces the target board right next to his ribs. He lets out a heavy breath, holding himself as still as he can, even though his fingers tremble behind him.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that," Graham admonishes, to which Roni throws him a deadly look.

She lets loose the second knife, allowing it to hurdle forward and land just shy of Robin's shoulder. Again, Graham snorts, shaking his head disappointedly.

The third knife flies, and just as it embeds itself in the wood of the target, Robin gasps, his blue eyes widening. There's an immediate sharp pain on the outer shell of his ear, at the very top, before it begins to sting. Slowly, he moves his head aside and turns to find the knife whose tip remains buried just centimeters away from his face. _Holy fuck. _Robin lifts a hand to his ear, his fingertips coming away red and sticky.

"Points for bravery, Stiff," Graham announces, "But not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth. Watch it, next time. We train soldiers, not rebels." He then turns to the rest of the initiates. "That's enough for today. Get out, everyone."

Robin sighs, pushing himself off the target. Head held high, he brushes past Roni who follows him to the sidelines where he grabs his bag and water bottle.

"Are you all right?" Roni asks, her voice gentle. She seems almost cautious.

"You cut me," Robin sulks, shrugging on his hoodie. With the blood slowly having started to crust, his ear is still hot and stinging.

"I meant to."

He swivels, staring at the leader in disbelief.

Roni simply shrugs. "Did you think he was going to let you off that easy, without so much as a scratch? You'd still be standing there in front of that target if I hadn't hit you."

"So, what? I'm supposed to thank you?"

The leader heaves a large sigh, shaking her head. "You're supposed to be smart," she answers. She looks into Robin's eyes. Her expression is sincere, but it breathes a sort of ominousness that can be somewhat unnerving. Her voice is lower, and far more dangerous, almost as if she is issuing some sort of warning. "If I really wanted to hurt you, I would've."

* * *

"First Jumper, Robin!" Graham's voice echoes, sending a chill down Robin's spine as he immediately stops his work with the punching bag. "Last Jumper, John! In the ring. Time to fight."

_Shit. _This is it.

With his heart in his throat, Robin makes his way towards the center ring. He blows out a breath, forcing himself to focus. Just ahead, his opponent does the same. He's a large man, very round, but built of solid muscle. Robin stands no chance.

All around, initiates gather to watch the challenge. Robin spots the highly concerned looks of both Tink and Will on the sidelines. Just as he's about to step into the ring, a hand suddenly closes around his elbow and he's pulled back into a small but strong form.

"His left punch is his weakest," Roni hisses into his ear, "Jab with your left and avoid his right hook. Go in for the neck. He steps before he punches."

Robin nods and she releases him. All initiates are now silent as both he and John step into the ring. Taking a deep breath, Robin lifts his fists, establishing his guard. Immediately, his mind wanders back to the way Roni had danced about the ring. She did it with such elegance, such grace. Her punches were so precise. Her form was perfectly held. Oh how Robin wished he could be as perfect as that.

_Whoosh! _Robin blinks, ducking just in time to dodge one of John's powerful right-handed jabs. It's a punch that sends him back into reality and jerks him up and onto his toes.

"You can do it, Robin!" Tink yells, thus fueling his ego.

And so he lunges, thrusting a powerful jab to John's side that has the large man stumbling backward. John reciprocates with a kick that Robin narrowly avoids. With both their chests heaving, they circle one another once again.

"Come on, quit playing with each other," Graham says from the sidelines.

Grunting, Robin surges forward once more, delivering a grueling punch to John's neck that has him reeling as he gags and coughs. But the man recovers quickly, lunging forward to grab Robin's forearm. Robin cries aloud, clenching his teeth as John twists his arm with one hand whilst delivering punch after punch to his ribs with the other. Desperately, he lifts his leg in attempts to knee his opponent in the stomach. But John catches his thigh and sweeps him off his feet just as Graham had done Roni.

With a loud huff, Robin lands hard on his back. Panting hard, he scrambles to his feet and assumes his guard. But before he can make another mood, John's fist connects with the side of his head, sending Robin spiraling flat onto his stomach.

Grunting, he slowly pushes himself up onto his hands, vision swirling. Eyes glossy, he looks out towards the sidelines to see a blurry figure slowly uncross its arms. Swiveling on her heel, she turns away from him, striding almost as if in slow motion away from the ring—brunette curls bouncing as she leaves.

And then, it's just darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here for Day Four of OQMovieWeek!**

**I hope you enjoy today's update!**

* * *

The first thing he notices are the long florescent lights that cast a pale, sickly yellow from above. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Robin groans, sitting up slowly. Pressing a hand to the side of his head, he hisses the moment his fingers come into contact with his still swollen, tender temple. Sighing deeply, Robin surveys his surroundings of what appear to be some kind of infirmary. It's a dank place. There's a sort of metallic, chemical smell about that makes him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"Hey," a gentle voice greets him.

Robin turns his head, noticing for the first time the blonde who sits in a chair beside the bed. "Tink," he breathes. "How long was I out for?"

"About a day," she replies solemnly. "I'm so sorry."

Robin shakes his head. "Have you seen the leaderboard?" He questions, his stomach twisting at the anticipated answer.

Tink sighs, slowly shaking her head. "Roni moved you up a spot, for bravery, I guess. But Graham says you're done. He cut you regardless."

Closing his eyes, Robin lays back once more, dropping his head onto the mattress. "Why she'd even try to save my ass just beats me," he murmurs, grimacing at the image of her walking away the moment he'd fallen in the ring. "It's clear she doesn't care."

"That's not true," Tink says, "She pays more attention to you than any other initiate."

Robin heaves a deep breath as he considers his time here thus far. To say the least, it was confusing, the way she'd acted towards him: ruthless and cruel in one instance, soft and nurturing in another. It was almost as if it was deliberate, as if she'd acted like this on purpose so as to keep him on his toes or hide whatever she was truly feeling. And Robin knew she had to have been feeling _something_. He remembers those fleeting touches, the way they ignited a fire in both their eyes.

"She's a complicated woman," Tink offers gently, "But I think that deep down, she really cares for you."

Robin puffs out a breath, shaking his head once again. "What does it matter anyway," he states bitterly, "I'm out."

Tink smiles sadly, leaning over Robin to give him a soft hug. "I'm really sorry," she repeats. She sits up. "I know your father is the leader of Abnegation. Maybe you don't have to be factionless. Maybe he'll make an exception and take you back."

Robin bites the inside of his cheek, his stomach immediately plummeting at the thought of himself crawling back, as the disgraced son, to his abusive father. He tampers the urge to scream out in anger: anger at himself, at Graham… at Roni.

"I have to go," Tink says quietly, breaking into his darkened thoughts. "They'll be leaving soon."

"They?" Robin asks, his tone a bit more clipped, "Where are you going?"

"War games," the blonde replies, "Another part of training."

"Oh. Well… good luck."

Tink nods, reaching forward to tightly grasp Robin's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You too," she bids before standing.

Robin forces a small smile as Tink stops before the exit, looking back at him with a soft expression. It's then that she disappears and he is left alone once more.

_This can't be it. This can't be the end._

Robin clenches his jaw, shifting it back and forth in deep frustration. He has come all this way. And yes, he may not be the most skilled of the initiates. But he still _must_ have something to prove. He thinks back to that fateful day when the test administrator had told him the truth of what he was—Divergent. He thinks about the danger, of how she'd said that they kill people like him. The only reason he's still alive is because of the fact that she'd manually entered a test result different from his actual one. Therefore he owes that woman, this Marian, his life. She could have so easily turned him into the authorities—to his father. So because of this, Robin can't help but feel determined to make what he had been given count. He saw Dauntless as a new life, a second chance. And he's not about to let go of it.

* * *

The train had already taken off when Robin reaches the platform. He can see it start to pull from the edge, already carrying the initiates and their leaders off into the ruins of the city. But he's not too late. Not yet.

With a breath, Robin surges forward, his feet pounding the pavement. Running had shown to be Robin's only strong suit thus far in training, and tonight, it serves him well. He flies towards the moving train, heart pounding hard.

From inside, Will pokes his head out through the open door, his eyes lighting up immediately at the sight of his friend. "Come on, mate!" He calls as Robin draws closer and closer. He stretches out his hand.

Robin reaches forward, latching onto the boy's forearm. And with a loud groan, Will pulls him aboard, and he collapses onto the floor with a heavy gasp.

"Wow," Tink breathes, shaking her head in amazement.

Robin smirks as he pushes himself back onto his feet, dusting off his hands. Tink grins, wrapping an arm around him in a hug that he's quick to return.

"Well, if it isn't the Stiff."

Robin sighs, turning to see Graham staring at him with a somewhat unreadable expression in his eyes. He looks almost amused.

"Who let you out?"

Robin lifts his chin. "I did," he declares, tilting his head almost as if in a challenge for Graham to say any more. And to his surprise, the buff leader doesn't.

"Okay," Graham says with a shrug.

Beside him, Roni gazes at Robin with her large brown eyes, studying him quietly. She looks beautiful tonight. Her hair is free from her usual ponytail, dark curls bouncing about her shoulders. It takes all of Robin's strength not to stare… especially when he sees Graham's arm casually wrapped around her from behind, his hand resting on her hip. _For fuck's sake._

The rest of the train ride is quiet, fairly tense as Robin keeps his eye on Graham—more specifically—Graham's interaction with Roni. He watches the way the burly leader keeps her snug against his hip, his lips hovering next to her ear as he whispers some nonsense. It makes Robin's blood boil despite the fact that none of that should be any of his concern. Yet, he can't shake the resentment towards Graham, and maybe even towards Roni as well. For she could most certainly do much better than he.

Ten minutes later, they are at their destination. Graham gives the signal and everyone leaps from the moving train, landing hard on the gravel below. All around, stand a forest of decrepit buildings that appear to be the ruins of some kind of amusement park, as indicated by a nearby abandoned ferris wheel.

"All right, initiates, gather around," Roni orders, dropping a large black case to the ground. "The game is simple. Just like capture the flag." She squats down and unrolls the material to reveal a set of dart guns. Grabbing one, the leader holds it up for all to see. "This is our weapon of choice," she announces.

An initiate, by the name of Jefferson, snorts. "You call that a gun?" He scoffs.

In an instant, Roni pins him with a look, brows raised and lips slightly upturned. Her smile morphs into something slightly sadistic as she aims the gun towards him and shoots. Immediately, Jefferson cries aloud. Collapsing onto the ground, he hisses through his teeth. Roni strides towards him, bends down, and daintily plucks the dart from his leg.

"Neuro-stim dart," she explains, raising it up between her thumb and forefinger. "It simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound." She then looks back to poor Jefferson who sits helplessly on the ground, sucking in and blowing out each breath. "Don't worry," she purrs, "It'll only last a few minutes."

"We'll have two teams," Graham says, stepping forward with two luminescent flags that glow brilliantly against the dark. "Roni and I are captains." He looks to her. "You pick first."

It surprises Robin how quickly Roni's eyes lock into his. "I'll take the Stiff," she says.

Graham chuckles. "Ahh, picking the weak ones so you'll have someone to blame for when you lose," he jibes, to which Roni simply smirks.

"Something like that," she answers.

Once the two teams are built and separated, Robin takes off, himself and his team members following Roni deep into the bowels of the abandoned park.

"So what's the strategy?" Roni asks as she slows to a jog before stopping altogether.

"We hide the flag somewhere underground," one initiate suggests, "It'll be harder for them to find it."

"Yeah, but what about theirs? I say we send out a few of us to scout the area," Tink adds.

"Or we could just attack them, come at them with sheer force," says Will.

"No way," another initiate counters, "We'll lose too many people that way."

"Not if they don't see us coming."

Tink shakes her head. "I agree. It's a stupid idea."

Robin sighs, shifting from one foot to the other as Will, Tink, and the other initiates begin to bicker over the right course of action. It's ridiculous, all twelve of them standing around, wasting time. Not to mention that they're all out in the open, completely unprotected. Robin looks around, surveying the land once more. But the buildings are far too tall. If they are to stay at this level, they're never going to find the other team's flag.

Completely unnoticed, Robin backs away from the group. Just up ahead, and even closer than before, he spots the ferris wheel. Smirking to himself, he makes his way straight towards it, looking up at the old rusty planks of metal. _Perfect. _Robin grabs the rungs at the very base and starts to climb. And he doesn't get very far until he hears a sudden clank just behind him.

"Shouldn't you be leading the group?" Robin questions as he looks down.

Roni shrugs a shoulder, grabbing a rung and hoisting herself up. "They'll be fine," she dismisses as she steps up on another. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to get a good vantage point," Robin answers, turning back to continue his ascent.

"Good idea," says Roni, following closely behind. "Though, you should take it easy. You took quite the beating the other day."

Robin rolls his eyes. "So glad you noticed," he scoffs sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you walking away. You left." Robin tries not to sound as dejected as he felt.

"Well, it was not something I really wanted to watch," Roni admits with a sigh.

Robin frowns, briefly glancing back down at where she climbs. "You fight with the strength of a lioness, yet you're too scared to watch a helpless initiate get his ass kicked."

"Am not," the leader defends, "I just don't care to watch it."

"Well maybe you should've," Robin states curtly, "It would've been nice to have had some support."

He listens to the harsh breaths behind him as they continue to climb; those breaths being the only sound between them aside from the wind that whistles through the gaps of the structure. That is, until Robin hears a halting of movement from behind him.

"I think this is high enough," Roni breathes.

Robin's brows furrow as he catches her wide-eyed gaze. "No, we need to go higher," he says, breaking eye contact to survey the land around.

Below him, Roni curses quietly. "Fuck."

"Are you okay?" Robin stares down at her with some concern.

"I…um…" Roni looks down between the bars, her eyes peering towards the ground as she looks one way and the other and behind herself at the buildings that have begun to grow significantly smaller. She breathes heavily, her chest heaving as she glances back up to meet Robin's curious gaze.

"You're afraid of heights," Robin concludes as he surveys her form, the way her knuckles are white from her vice-like grip on the bar and how her face looks slightly more ashen under the pale moonlight.

"So?" Roni pants, still managing to narrow her eyes at him in that defensive look that she's always so ready to give. "What of it?"

Robin shrugs. "I just didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"Well, everybody's afraid of something," Roni murmurs, breaking their gaze.

"Even Evil Queens?"

Roni snorts a laugh. "Even Evil Queens."

Robin chuckles softly before glancing back up towards the top of the ferris wheel. "So, are you coming along?"

"Do I have much of a choice? I made it this far."

"That's the spirit," Robin praises, grinning widely at her before stepping down a rung just above where her hand is placed. "Here, I'll even go behind you," he suggests, slowly beginning to maneuver himself down and around a stiff Roni so that he can stand below her. "Now, I've got you."

"You know, you don't need to protect me," Roni says, "I'm quite capable of climbing myself."

"Oh, I know you are," Robin replies, "We both can agree that you're definitely the more capable out of the two of us." He shrugs, smiling cutely up at her. "I just figured it would help with your… phobia."

At this, Roni rolls her eyes before beginning to climb again. This time, even faster. Robin chuckles, scurrying up the ladder to keep the pace. But it's then that suddenly the brunette is stepping on a faulty rung and her foot slips as the metal becomes loose. Letting out a sharp gasp, Roni slides down. And Robin just has a second before she's colliding into his chest. His arm immediately wraps around her waist, pressing her firmly against him. Roni lets out a breath upon impact before slowly turning her head to meet Robin's eyes, her lips parted. Robin looks into those shining orbs, reading the emotion, that mixture of uncertainty—and maybe something else—that burns so prominently in her gaze.

And once again, it makes Robin's heart take flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again with the fifth installment for this ****mini-fic, continuing on with OQMovieWeek!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Are you all right?" Robin asks gently after a time, his hand arm still tightly wrapped around her waist. Nervously, he glances down between the rails of metal at where the loosened rung had fallen.

Roni nods. "Yeah." Her voice is a breathy whisper before she clears her throat, straightening herself up in his arms. "Yes."

Slowly, Robin guides her to the next rung, helping her reestablish her footing with a steady hand upon her back. And they begin to climb once more.

"I heard that you moved me up a spot on the leaderboard," Robin prompts after a time, hating the silence, the mere whistle of the breeze between them.

"So?"

"I was just wondering why you still chose to do it, you know with me getting beaten and all."

"You fought bravely," Roni admits, "John's not an easy opponent. I had to give you something for that."

"So it wasn't just out of pity," Robin clarifies.

"No," Roni sighs, "It wasn't."

Robin chuckles softly. "I didn't think you had a forgiving streak in you," he can't help but tease.

Roni throws him a look over her shoulder, her brow raised. "Only this time," she states with a slight smirk.

"Why of course, we certainly wouldn't want to ruin your ruthless reputation."

"Hmm," comes that aloof response, followed by another silence. They soon approach the very center of the ferris wheel. Roni pulls herself up between two of the enormous spokes. Robin heaves himself up beside her, balancing his weight in the next gap over.

"Though, if I may, I believe that Graham may be far more cruel."

"He's just doing his job," Roni shakes her head, "As am I."

"Yet, you seem to get far more recognition. Why is that?"

Roni sighs. "You know how it is," she answers exasperatedly, "A woman in a leadership position in Dauntless, of all factions, is sure to receive a substantial amount of attention."

"Including attention from Graham?" Robin asks boldly, unable to tamper the urge any longer.

At his question, Roni's eyes widen, brows lifting all the way up to her hairline. "Graham and I have a love-hate relationship," she answers curtly, "That's all."

"His arm around your waist would beg to differ," Robin recalls, raising his own brow. To soften the blow, he quirks the corners of his lips up in a small smirk. "You two seemed rather cozy on that train ride."

Roni lets out a breathy laugh. She averts her eyes, shaking her head. "Graham always tries," she snickers, "I guess from a competition standpoint, he sees it as a sort of 'if you can't beat them, join them' type of thing. And he thinks he can be so irresistible. It's—whatever—I mean, I really can't be bothered with him."

Robin tilts his head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't do any of that," Roni declares.

"Do what? Love?"

She nods, her eyes meeting his once more. They shine under the moonlight. And if he looks close enough, he can see the stars reflected in their depths. Of course, one as tough and as emotionally distant as she, would believe herself to not be capable of engaging in any type of romance. Nevertheless, it pains Robin's heart to come upon this realization. It's a dark and deadly world in which they live. Love could very well be the only way of retaining even the slightest bit of hope. And Lord knows Roni may be one in most need of it. And now, Robin wants nothing more than to be the one to give that to her.

"Why do you think that?"

"Just… I don't," Roni shrugs, trying to remain nonchalant while her eyes glisten with a bout of emotion that's so close to bursting. "Love is weakness," she explains, "And that's one thing you can't have in this damn world." She sighs, shaking her head. "Take it from me. You're far better off without it."

Robin frowns. His heart hurts for her with its every beat. "Is that why you left Erudite?" he asks gently.

At his question, Roni looks away. And Robin can see the bulge of muscle as she tightly clenches her jaw.

"So the rumors are true," he murmurs.

Roni dips her head, briefly closing her eyes. "You pry too much," she says, her voice deep and heavy… broken.

And immediately, Robin feels awful. "I'm sorry…"

Roni shakes her head, gazing at him once more with a look that so nearly breaks his heart. "I'm sorry too…"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Tink exclaims as Robin jogs back to the group. She looks behind him, her eyes widening as she sees Roni following close behind.

"Just scouting," Robin answers simply. He nods in the direction of a tall stone building. "The flag is located in that tower. If we split up and ambush them from each side, we might have a chance of breaking in. One group engages Graham, tries to take him down, while the rest go after the prize."

Roni nods, stepping up beside him. "If we engage in enough of a shootout, we'll have a good chance at distracting them both from our own flag and from us getting to theirs."

Robin doesn't miss the way Tink looks between himself and Roni, a knowing smirk on her lips.

He shakes his head. "So, are we all in agreement?" All initiates nod.

"Sounds awesome," Tink says with a grin, "Let's do it."

The area surrounding the building is ominously quiet. There's not a sound to be heard other than the light tread of Robin's group as he leads them towards one end of the building, while the other half surrounds the other side. Gun in hand and ready to be used, he crouches behind a large dumpster as his team files in behind him. The entrance is just up ahead, appearing wide open. But Robin and the other initiates know better. In the silence, he can feel Roni's breath upon his neck and he looks over his shoulder to meet her gaze. With a determined expression, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and gives him a firm nod.

But before they can move forward, a voice calls out, confirming their presence. "I can see em!"

"Go, go, go!" Roni shouts as they break from their position, their formation fanning out as each person runs forward for cover behind the scattered bits of shelter that sit just below the tower.

In his periphery, Robin sees Roni dive behind a nearby pillar, gun cocked in hand. From his position behind some kind of storage unit, he positions his weapon, letting loose his first dart. All around him, his team does the same. Darts whizz back and forth in a frenzy, followed by countless screams of those unlucky enough to get hit.

At her pillar, Roni unleashes dart after dart, her aim strong and true. There's a brief window where the darts cease when she's then making a beeline straight towards Robin, sliding in behind him—just narrowly missing a newly fired dart.

"Follow me," Roni commands. And Robin obliges, staying low as he follows her lead. Together, they circle the unit, swiftly navigating the shadows of the outskirts of where the action is, reaching closer and closer towards their destination.

After moving behind another dumpster, Robin peers around the metal to see the entrance of the building just a few feet away.

"You go," Roni breathes in his ear. "I'll cover you."

Robin nods, shifting position in front of her. But before he can move, Roni cries aloud, and suddenly, she's colliding into his back.

"Roni!" He yells, twisting around in attempts to catch her somewhat as she collapses onto the concrete. Robin looks up just in time to see Graham reveal himself from around the opposite corner of the dumpster, gun now aimed at him. _Oh hell no. _

Blood boiling at an all-time high, Robin grabs hold of his gun. Throwing himself over a gasping Roni, he barely misses Graham's next shot. But before he can make any further move, Robin sends a dart straight towards his chest. As Graham gives a blood curdling cry in pain, Robin returns his attention to Roni who still continues to hiss beneath him, hand pressed to the side of her lower back, nails digging. Robin grits his teeth as he immediately notices the dart that protrudes from a small dark spot on her shirt. She grabs at it, yanking it from her body with a painful grunt as she slowly makes her way back up onto her hands and knees.

"Go, Robin!" Her dark eyes are wide as she briefly catches his worried expression. "I'll be fine. Get out of here!"

And so he surges forward, making a beeline straight towards the tower's entrance before Graham can recover.

Once inside, Robin spots the tower's spiral metal staircase and wastes no time climbing it to the top until he comes upon a trap door. Slowly pushing it open, he pokes his head through to find a sturdy pair of legs—and a dreadfully familiar pair of boots. Robin's eyes widen as John whirls around, aiming his gun. He ducks back beneath the hatch just in time before surging back up through the hole, raising his own gun and shooting. He misses. He goes to shoot again. But his gun clicks, the darts having run out. John laughs, pointing his own weapon towards his now helpless opponent. But then, his gun clicks as well. And, as John hesitates, Robin has just a moment to spare to push himself fully out of the door and onto his feet. The larger man lunges, intent on knocking him back through which he came. But Robin is faster, thrusting his fist forward against John's windpipe, making him gag and spit once again. Another fist to the cheek and his opponent is reeling back into the wall before he even has a chance to recover. _There, payback._

It gives Robin just enough time to rush towards the flag. Grabbing it, he runs out onto the balcony, waving it for all to see. Everyone cheers, the applause only a testament to his redemption. And he cannot feel prouder. From down below, he spots Roni, having fully recovered, grinning up at him. And beside her, Graham stands, arms crossed and nodding his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

The leaderboard is updated the very next day, and Robin can do nothing but beam up at his name written third from below. He is saved. And he is moving on to the next stage of training. Tink, in all her excitement, throws herself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug, while Will slaps his shoulder. Even John comes up to him, giving him a tough man's nod, his own version of a congratulations.

"Do you know what we should do to celebrate?" Tink asks, eagerly bouncing up and down.

Robin laughs, shaking his head.

"We should get tattoos!"

Dauntless's tattoo parlor is an interesting space. Just adjacent to the Pit, it's surrounded by the usual cement walls with hardly any windows. However, there's a red neon glow about the room, emitted by the low-hanging lights. There are tall metal display grids scattered about, displaying various designs of tattoos from which one could choose. Chairs are set up towards the sides, each small tattoo station being hidden by two opaque screens to give some semblance of privacy.

Once arrived, Tink and Will are off on their own, debating over what tattoo would look best and were to get it. They leave Robin standing amidst the grids, feeling much like a fool, for he never imagined himself partaking in such a vain activity (as Abnegation would put it). Surveying various designs of skulls that hang on the grid closest, he grimaces, knowing that he couldn't possibly allow something as odious as that to grace his skin. He needs something more… honorable.

For some odd reason, Roni comes to mind at the very thought. And Robin can't quite explain why. Perhaps it's the fact that she'd moved him up a spot on the leaderboard when he truly didn't deserve it, or the way she fights with a sort of honor in the ring, never inflicting any true or unnecessary pain upon her opponent. How was it that Robin had described her?

"_You fight with the strength of a lioness."_

Robin smiles at the memory. She most certainly would remind him of such, strong and fearless—a regal predator. It's just then that his gaze suddenly falls on the perfect tattoo. It's a shield, large and heavily shaded except for the outline of a lion inside of it. It's a ferocious looking creature, appearing to be standing on its hind legs, claws extending in front of its body, and jaws parting in what looks like a frightening roar. And immediately, Robin know that this is the one.

Grabbing the sheet from the display, he heads towards one of the tattoo stations; eyes down and admiring the picture the entire short distance. It isn't until Robin hears a soft gasp that he looks up and finds the woman who'd administered his test, the woman who'd saved his life, standing at the station he'd apparently chosen.

"Robin," Marian breathes, her eyes wide. She closes her mouth, straightening up in attempts to swiftly compose herself. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Robin swallows, speechless for a moment before he's shaking his head. "I'm surprised to see you here as well," he returns. Stepping forward, he hands her the tattoo image. "I'd like this one, please."

Quietly, Marian nods. She gestures him to sit, asking where he'd like it done. Robin thinks for a moment before stretching out his right arm, indicating that he'd like it done on the inside of his wrist.

"Can I just talk to you for a moment?" He asks, heart fluttering in his chest.

Marian shakes her head, keeping her eyes down as she preps the tattoo equipment. "What's there to talk about?" She replies.

"I just wanted to thank you… you know, for not turning me in."

At his appreciation, the artist is pausing. She closes her eyes and gives another shake of her head. "You shouldn't have chosen Dauntless," she says lowly, "They'll find out about you."

Robin frowns. "I've survived this far."

"I know, but it's only going to get harder from here. The second stage of training is going to be even more of a challenge than the first."

"How come?"

"Because they're going to get inside of your head, see how you think, how you respond to fear."

"I—I don't understand," Robin breathes.

"You're Divergent. So you think in a different way than Dauntless. You don't conform. Your mind works in a million different ways and you're at risk for your instructors noticing that." Marian reaches over, taking Robin's hand and squeezing it firmly in hers. "The authorities have always felt threatened by Divergents. But now, Erudite is looking for them everywhere, more so now than ever before."

"Why?"

Marian lifts her shoulders. "They're scared of you. You don't fit the faction system therefore they can't control you." She meets Robin's eyes, her expression both intense and determined. "But you can pass this stage. I've seen it done before."

Robin shakes his head, sighing. "Whatever I am, whatever this is, I'm determined to stay Dauntless. It's who I am, what I want to be."

Smiling softly, Marian nods. "For your sake, I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Hope you've all had a lovely weekend! Here's the sixth chapter for Day Six of OQMovieWeek!**

**Enjoy! And thank you once again for your support!**

* * *

Seven in the morning and the Pit is already buzzing with life. Robin walks along with Will, Tink, and Mulan, their stomachs pleasantly full with a breakfast of eggs, toast, and sausages, as they head to report for the start of their second stage in training. Life has begun to get somewhat easier here in Dauntless. And by easier, he means far more bearable. For now that Robin has proven himself to be far more capable than when he'd first started out, he feels as if he's earned more of a place amidst his fellow peers. Since the game, he'd shown even greater improvements in his fighting skills, often opting to train extra time alone, much to Roni's concealed delight.

It's as if their moment on the ferris wheel had been somewhat of a turning point in their relationship—if one could even call it that. And Robin is pleased to have noticed that the brunette leader is seemingly beginning to grow far less wary around him, far less distant. A few rare times, she would smile at him, and to a trained eye, maybe even flirt. But Robin knows that, no matter how much he wants to, pursuing something more with Roni could be risky as far as ethics and Graham are concerned. With regards to the latter, it takes Robin's every bit of strength to not interfere whenever he so happens to witness the burly leader's wandering eyes and advances towards Roni. But he does take comfort in the fact that, as far as he knows, she doesn't seem to reciprocate. After all, Roni made her intentions clear that night high up above the city. Robin just hopes that maybe someday, when they have little to be concerned about, if that day would ever come at all, that he could perhaps change her mind.

It's a muffling of voices down at the other end of the corridor that surface Robin from his thoughts. And it's unusual, not the normative chatter of the Dauntless folk who seem to have no judgment for the volume level of their voices, regardless of whether they're either inside or outside. This chatter is a humming murmur, almost secretive, in the way that it's done in such a hush-hush manner. It puzzles Robin along with his friends as they fall silent as they continue forward.

"What's going on?" Tink whispers.

Robin shakes his head. "I don't know."

But they don't have to wait too long for an answer. For not a second later, a handful of powerful-looking people round the corner, slowly approaching the initiates.

"Holy fuck," Mulan breathes.

Robin's eyes widen as he spots a man, quite short in stature, stride at the front of the group. His eyes are small and beady, nose long and pointed. Around him encompasses an aura of superiority mixed with a sort of ominousness that Robin can feel even from this distance. His mouth is fixed in a permanent, scheming half smirk.

All throughout his humble life in Abnegation, Robin had heard various tales of the great Mr. Gold. And as one could imagine, he was a complete enigma, barely showing his face about society even though he held the highest position one could hold as leader of Dauntless. And even that came as a surprise. For the man was anything but a physical menace. The man had no muscle, no strength, so much so that he appeared weak, eventually hobbling about with a cane in hand. But he was a brilliant strategist, cunning and well-versed in war tactics. He'd fought his way to the top not with his fists, but with the brilliance of his own dark mind.

"Look! There's Cora Mills too," Tink whispers.

Robin turns his eyes towards the tall woman dressed in a crisp navy-blue pantsuit. Long brunette waves fall just past her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. Raven dark eyes, uncannily similar to a certain brunette leader that Robin knows, are intense and focused on Gold and Gold only as he continues to speak with her. Her thin red lips are pressed together in a line. She looks every bit the Erudite leader that everyone speaks about: no-nonsense, highly adept, and about as cold and as manipulative as Mr. Gold—if not even more so.

Robin has heard in the various passing rumors about the two leaders' recent dealings, their alliance growing ever so unnervingly prominent in the faction politics. The two most fearsome leaders working with one another for some unsaid mission… Robin does not like the sound of that at all, especially with the piece of knowledge of Erudite's obsession with Divergents gained from Marian a day earlier.

"Locksley." Robin startles, looking up to see Cora staring straight at him, her eyes harboring a largely critical gaze. He and his group halts as she approaches, her heels clicking. "You're Locksley's son, aren't you?" She raises a brow. "Robert."

He nods. "It's Robin now, actually," he responds quickly, trying not to appear as intimidated as he felt.

"Robin," Cora repeats, tilting her head as she surveys his features. "It has a nice ring to it, I suppose."

Robin shakes his head, frowning slightly. "You know my name."

"Who doesn't know you," the woman says with a taciturn smile. "You had quite the reputation back in Abnegation."

"Thanks."

"It's a shame you decided to leave. Your father must really miss you."

Robin clenches his jaw at Cora's prying. He knows what she's after. Erudite and Abnegation have always had somewhat of a rivalry. And she's only looking for more information to show the latter in a bad light. But Robin is not about to let her intrude on his former life and condemn his father, no matter how horribly the man had treated him. So, he remains silent, but allows his face to express loud and clear that she better watch herself.

"But I suppose, you are happy here?" Cora carefully reads his expression.

He nods firmly. "I am, ma'am."

"Good." Cora lifts her chin. "Let me know if you need anything," she bids before sweeping her eyes over his form one last time. Then, she brushes past him, continuing down the hallway. From beside her, Gold throws a quick glance at Robin before he too is following in the woman's direction.

Not even aware of the fact that he'd been holding it, Robin lets out a breath.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mulan asks as the initiates slowly start forward once more.

Robin shakes his head.

"Yeah, that was super weird," Tink adds before looking towards him. "Do you know what that was for?"

Robin shrugs. "I don't know," he murmurs.

"I know they're hunting Divergents," Will says, "That's all they've been talking about these days." Robin swallows hard.

Tink's eyes widen. "Really? They're actually real?"

Will nods. "Quite real. Apparently, their numbers are growing."

"Are they really that horrible?" Robin cautiously inquires.

The boy shrugs. "I suppose so, if you wanna keep the peace, and the system, the way it is."

* * *

Robin looks on with wide eyes as two large senior Dauntless men have to practically carry a limp John out of the practice room. _Fuck._

Again, the door opens and Roni steps out. "Robin?"

Robin sighs, standing up from his seated position on the ground and heads into the room. He's thankful that he's the last. But because of it, all of that pent-up anxiety, from watching every other initiate go through this specific type of torture, is just about to overflow.

"Have a seat," Roni says.

Robin sits, looking around the room. It's simple, plain white walls with one long rectangular light overhead. The seat upon which he sits resembles one in a doctor's office; and beside him, various instruments and suspicious-looking tubes with clear liquid in them, are laid out on a small table.

"So I'm going to inject you with this serum to stimulate the amygdala. That is, the part of your brain that processes fear," Roni states as she steps towards the table. Grabbing what appears to be a small jet injector, almost the same one that was used when he'd taken the test whose results had revealed him to be a Divergent. Taking one of the small tubes, Roni connects it to the injector. "This will also prompt you to hallucinate," she continues to explain, "And the transmitters in this serum will allow me to see the images inside your brain."

"You can see inside my brain?"

Roni gives Robin somewhat of a sympathetic look. "The goal is to slow your heart rate and breathing," she states without further unnecessary comment, "Try to calm yourself so that you can navigate and work through the situation. You'll be facing your worst fears. And for you to move on from this phase, you have to conquer them. Do you understand?" Her eyes are focused, serious.

Slowly, Robin nods and she smiles softly. With a gentle hand, Roni is pushing Robin to lie back before she takes the injector in her hand, hovering it beside his neck. "Be brave," she bids. And he grimaces, feeling the needle slide into his skin. And his eyes fall shut almost instantly after.

Robin opens his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of the forest. It's calm and peaceful. Birds chirp from above as the sun shines down upon him, casting rays of light between the branches of the trees, making the place look mystical—enchanted even. But then there's a crackle in the near distance. And then, _poof_! Up ahead, several trees burst into flame. Robin watches in horror as the flames suck every bit of moisture from the wood. They become like a whirlwind, growing larger and larger until the once lush forest now resembles Hell's fiery pit.

Robin takes off, running as fast as he can, his heart pounding hard in his chest. But the fire moves quickly, reaching out towards him like claws, ready to draw him in like it had done all those beautiful trees. And soon, he's running beside a thirty-foot wall of flames. The heat is unbearable. It licks at his skin, stabbing him like a thousand knives.

His legs tire, and his lungs can only breathe so much oxygen from the now smoky atmosphere. Robin trips on a stone, landing flat on his face with a groan. His eyes widen as he sees a small puddle mere inches from his face, and his reflection that stares back at him with a hardened gaze as he lifts his head and peers into it.

"This isn't real," the image says.

He looks behind himself at the flames as they draw closer and closer. And he knows now what he has to do. Closing his eyes, Robin takes a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. He then sinks his face into the puddle before submerging his entire head. Using his hands, he swiftly pushes himself fully from the ground, dives deep into that small puddle of water, and swims to safety.

"Hey. Hey!" Roni whispers, immediately placing a steady hand on Robin's shoulder. "It's okay! You're okay."

Robin breathes heavily, chest heaving up and down. He blinks up at his leader's wide brown eyes, her concerned expression. "Bloody hell," he mutters, swiping a hand through his hair, forcing himself to calm down.

"Do you know how long you were in there?" Roni asks, taking a step back. She leans against the table, crossing her arms. Her brow is intensely furrowed.

Robin shrugs. "Twenty minutes?"

"Three," Roni declares, "Four times faster than the average Dauntless." She shakes her head in disbelief as her eyes latch onto his, profoundly studying him. "How did you manage to escape? The image wasn't clear."

Robin shrugs again. "I swam away," he replies, feeling somewhat subdued.

The leader shakes her head. "You've done well for this first round, better than I'd ever seen." She smiles slightly, but there's an odd look in her eyes. She offers him her hand. Robin takes it and she pulls him to stand. "Next round will be easier," she continues, that fleeting expression disappearing completely. "You can practice as many times as you wish before the final exam."

Robin nods. "Is this what you've had to go through?" He asks.

"Yes," Roni answers, cocking her head, "Every initiate must."

"How did you do the first time?"

Roni chuckles softly. She ducks her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It's a gesture that Robin has come to recognize as something she does when she's either shy or nervous. He likes it a lot, seeing it as a small piece of evidence that her walls don't appear as cold and steadfast as they once were. "Why do you want to know?"

Robin shrugs. "I don't know. I guess, for curiosity's sake. You know, given that you're the Evil Queen and all."

Roni laughs aloud and he can't help but smile at the sound. "You need to stop calling me that."

Robin chuckles. "I suppose I should," he answers, "The moniker certainly doesn't suit you, that is, the evil part."

"So I guess, it's just the Queen then."

"Yes," Robin affirms with a wide grin. "That certainly fits you, Your Majesty."

Roni rolls her eyes. "Honestly, I just prefer Roni." She glances down, picking at her nails.

Robin tilts his head. "It's an interesting name," he says, stepping closer to her. "Though, there is a rumor out there that that is not your real name."

Roni's head lifts and she looks at him once more with those wide dark eyes. It's such a telling gaze for a woman who would appear to be so good at hiding her true feelings. "There are way too many rumors out there," she whispers, biting down on her lower lip.

"You're a fascinating woman," Robin admits, "I don't blame them for wanting to know the real you."

"And what about you?" Roni questions, her voice low as she steps even closer. "What is your position on all this?"

Robin swallows, feeling the tension rise at such close proximity. His eyes briefly dart to her lips. "I just want to know as much as you'll allow me," he says truthfully, "Though, I would admit that my prying can go too far." He smiles sadly. "And I apologize about that," he tells her, alluding to the painful subject he'd carelessly, selfishly brought up that night on the ferris wheel. The pain in her eyes was not something he'd ever want to be the cause of again.

"It's all right," Roni murmurs. "You just wanted to know the truth, and I understand. And just as I'm sure that yours are as well, my truths—my secrets—are just as dangerous." Shaking her head, Roni takes a step back, wrapping her arms around herself. "Be wise about what you pry about," she says, "It's dangerous to know me. You _don't_ want to know about me… as I'm sure you don't want me to know you."

And with that, she's turning on her heel. The door closes as Robin continues to stand there, still as can be, thoughts racing a mile a minute.

* * *

An arrow flies forward, lodging itself perfectly at the target's center. Robin exhales. Lowering his bow, he grabs another arrow from the quiver on his back and fits it into the string. He'd come to realize that archery is his best skill, one that which he had taken no time at all to perfect. He was a natural; his bow having become a frequent weapon of choice when it came to practicing his skills. And now, it turns out to be a perfect method to calm his mind.

Clenching his teeth, Robin draws the bow once more. But suddenly, he hears a fast pitter-pattering of footsteps down the hallway outside. And there's a slam of the door next to the training room he's in. Frowning, Robin lowers his bow and arrow, setting them down before making his way towards the muffled sound of voices that have arisen from behind that door.

This time, the murmurings sound tense and angered, perhaps even desperate. As Robin creeps from the room and draws even closer, his heart stops as he hears more clearly that familiar rich voice. And instantly, he presses himself nearer to the wall, slowly inching down towards the door just up ahead. Everything inside him cries out to turn away, to turn back, for this should not concern him. In his mind, Roni's voice repeats itself over and over.

"_It's dangerous to know me." _Yet, the temptation is far too strong.

"I've told you. I want no part of this."

"Don't you see that you already are?" A man's voice hisses. "Like it or not you became a part of this the moment you set foot in Dauntless, dearie."

"Gold, I—"

"Are you breaking the deal?"

"No!" Roni exclaims, "I'm not. It's just—I just…" She can't seem to find the words.

"You agreed to work for me. You _agreed _to belong to me."

"But those orders aren't what you want. They're what _she_ wants. So, I have absolutely no obligation to follow them."

There's a brief silence as Robin tries as hard as he can to make sense of their conversation. But he comes up with far more questions than he has answers.

"If you won't hold up your end of the bargain, I'd be more than happy to hand you back over to your mother. I'm sure she'd have no qualms in taking you back, especially if I tell her that—"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you really want to try me?" Gold purrs, his voice sickening. "No one breaks deals with me, dearie. This is the price you've paid for your freedom."

Bitterly, Roni scoffs. "This isn't freedom," she spits, "You played me, both you and Mother, and you know it." There's a brief pause and Robin can almost hear the pounding of his own heart. "Well, you have what you want. But I can assure you that you have no idea what I'm capable of. And when I do get out of this, you'll be the first person I'll come for."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Here's a bit of a shorter update to close off the end of OQMovieWeek! As you'll see, I do have a bit of a ways to go before the end of this story, and therefore am definitely intent of continuing it even after this event week. And there's a very high chance that it'll be a part of OQ Update Month coming up in April ;)**

**I want to thank everyone again so much for all your support, all of your lovely comments! It's you guys who keep me motivated and writing, and I'm just grateful beyond words!**

**So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll warn you, it's an angsty one!**

* * *

His feet pound the pavement as he makes his way through Dauntless's dark corridors. Heart rate pumping, Robin jogs this way and that, rounding each corner. Just up ahead, he spots the Pit come into view. It's empty this time, save for Tink, Will, and Mulan who stand gathered at the center, all conversing quietly.

"Hey!" Robin calls out, approaching them.

Tink looks up, wearing a strange expression. It's almost as if she's grimacing at the sight of him. This unnerves Robin as he continues to jog towards them. But suddenly, he's colliding into something with a groan. Blue eyes widening, he pushes a hand against what appears to be a clear glass pane that separates him from his friends. On the other side, he sees Mulan leaning towards Tink. She whispers something in her ear, to which the blonde laughs aloud, the sound strange, like she's cackling.

Suddenly, there's a whooshing at his feet and Robin looks down with a gasp. Water pours over his feet, streaming down from a singular pipe that's now fitted into the apparent glass box in which he stands. Heart beginning to race, Robin presses his hands against the glass, banging his palms against it as he cries to his friends who do nothing but stand around.

"Shit!" He curses as he punches the glass once… twice. But it remains steadfast, not even a small crack.

With the water now up to his hips, Robin sucks in a breath, sinking beneath the surface in hopes to find something—a lever—anything. But there's nothing, solely the pipe that continues to mercilessly spew water. Becoming desperate, Robin grabs the thing with both hands, trying to yank the pipe clean from the glass walls. But it doesn't budge.

Gasping aloud, Robin breaks the surface of the water, panicking as the water level is now so high that he can hardly stand on his toes. Just a few inches from the top of the box, Robin gasps for air as the water draws higher and higher… up to his chin, his lips, and finally over his nose. And he has no choice but to submerge himself once more. Suspended now in a tank full of water, Robin looks wildly around for any last resort. But there's nothing, absolutely nothing.

Helplessly, Robin looks out towards the Pit, only to find that he's surrounded by darkness and can see no further than his reflection that's cast against the cold and unforgiving glass. And that's when it hits him.

"This isn't real," his reflection says, staring straight into his eyes.

Bubbles float from Robin's lips as he parts them, extending a hand towards the glass once more. He taps his finger against the pane. And instantly, a crack appears. Another tap, and the crack widens, large tendrils spreading over the glass. A third tap and the glass is bursting, throwing Robin forward with such force as water surges forth.

Robin sits up, gasping for air as that calm hand once again grasps his shoulder, steadying him. Looking up, he can see Roni standing over him, observing him with eyes distant and emotionless. Since her conversation with Mr. Gold, Robin had noticed the change in her demeanor as she became more withdrawn, even from him. It worries Robin as well as saddens him to see her so upset when he can do nothing to help. It worries him because he fears that she might be in some kind of trouble.

Silently, Roni lifts her hand and moves towards a chair next to his. She takes a seat, leaning her body forward towards him, elbows resting on her knees. Her eyes scrutinize Robin, a cold and calculating look.

"How'd you do that?"

Robin simply frowns.

"Don't look at me like that," Roni snaps, "How did you break the glass?"

Robin shakes his head. "I don't know," he answers truthfully, "I just did it."

Pushing off her knees, Roni crosses her arms and leans against the back of the chair. Robin swallows hard, glancing down at his hands that lay limply on his lap.

"What were your test results?"

Robin's heart skips a beat, but he does an impressive job in not showing it. He remains silent.

"You know what I'm talking about," Roni growls, her voice dark and menacing.

"Abnegation," Robin says quickly, looking to her. "It was Abnegation."

Roni scoffs, shaking her head. Loose ringlets dance about her cheeks. "I don't think so," she states.

"What?"

"I think you're lying to me."

Robin lifts his shoulders. "Why would I lie to you?"

Ignoring his question, Roni raises her chin. "I'll ask you one last time," she says, a dangerous look in her eye. It's downright frightening, and he's once again reminded of her nickname. "What were your test results? Dauntless do not break the glass like that and you know it."

Sighing, Robin shakes his head. No matter how badly he wants to tell her, he's smart enough to know the price of doing so, especially if she has an apparent special connection to the authorities… to Gold. But there's that uneasy feeling, however, that tells him that she knows exactly what is going on and who he is.

"Abnegation."

Roni shakes her head. "You don't understand the danger you've just put yourself in," she says.

"I think I do," Robin murmurs.

"No. No, you don't." Roni shakes her head again, suddenly coming to stand. "You'll train with Graham from now on," she states, heading to the door.

"What? No!" Robin pushes himself off the seat. Briskly, he walks towards her, stepping in her path in front of the door. "Why do you always have to run away?"

"You don't understand."

"Roni.."

"Let me leave!" She steps to the side, only for Robin to stand in her way once again.

"No!"

Roni's eyes widen. "I don't have to tell you anything," she hisses. "I owe you no explanation."

"I think you do if you're suddenly telling me that I can no longer train with you," Robin snarls, his blood beginning to boil.

"You can't be around me. I've told you this time and time before."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what?! What are you scared of?!"

"That I can kill you!" Roni yells, her chest heaving up and down. "That I'm _supposed_ to kill you!"

Robin looks her square in the eye, clenching his jaw. "Then, why don't you?" The words are past his lips before he can even register them. "Those are the orders, aren't they? The orders Mr. Gold gave you?" He steps into her space, unfaltering even as she stands before him, beginning to shake with newfound anger at the realization that he _knows_.

"Kill me then," Robin says, "I give you my consent. You won't have to feel guilty about this one." He's past the point of no return now. If she knows, it's only a matter of time until the rest do.

Roni lowers her chin. And when Robin thinks that her expression can't turn any more sinister, her lip curls and her eyes glaze over with a darkness that only one would see in a true predator's gaze. It's as if she loses herself completely.

Before Robin can even register what is happening, his back slams against the door with a loud thud. Her hand, once so tender and reassuring, now wraps around his neck like chains of steel. And he gasps for air, gags, chokes. But her grip tightens even further until he's practically paralyzed. Eyes watering, Robin's face turns a bright red as the veins in his neck bulge. He clenches his jaw as he tries as hard as he can to keep focus on Roni's face. Lungs burn for air, but he does not fight back.

Roni's brow is furrowed as she continues the assault. But, in a matter of seconds, what once was a look of pure evil suddenly morphs into an expression of pure desperation, of horror… of fear. And her hand falls from his neck.

Robin gasps aloud, sliding down the door as he doubles over, large sobbing coughs wracking his entire body as he presses a hand to his neck. Through his watery gaze, he looks over to where Roni too appears collapsed on the ground. She sits leaning against the base of the chair in which he sat, head in her hands. He can see her shoulders shake ever so slightly.

Taking in one long breath, he crawls over to her, wasting no time in wrapping his arms around her small form. Roni turns slowly, gazing at him with wide, glistening eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She looks so lost—not the strong, confident, brave woman he'd known all this time. But now he understands. As he holds her tightly to him, burying his nose into the thick curls of her hair, Robin has come to realize what's behind the stone-cold barriers that she builds around herself. For what lies concealed beneath a hardened exterior is that fear, that hopelessness, that horrific feeling of being trapped and left with nowhere to go and no idea as to what to do. And Robin knows _exactly_ what that is like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Back again, as promised, to continue this story as we head into our lovely Twitter event of OQUpdateMonth!**

**In this chapter, I hope that all the puzzle pieces will start to come together as we continue Robin and Roni's journey in Dauntless!**

**Lots of love, please enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Three days._

It has been three days since Robin's near-death experience with Roni, and the latter has not said a single word to him since. Not an explanation, an apology, and not so much as a look in his direction when she passes by. She avoids him at all costs, in the Pit, during training, in the corridors. And even then, it rarely occurs so much as it had before. She tries to stay as far away from him as possible. And if and when Robin does manage to see Roni, to briefly catch her eye, she wears a vaguely apologetic expression whilst slinking about him as if he is some sort of sleeping beast that would viciously attack her if awoken. Initially, her acts had been quite hurtful, but Robin reminds himself that that "beast," of whom she seems so wary, is not necessarily him, but the secret that she'd so desperately tried to keep hidden.

It didn't take Robin long to put together the puzzle pieces: the rumors, what he'd heard, what she had done or _tried_ to do. When Roni had left him after the incident, after she'd abruptly pushed him away, clambered up to her feet, and took off without so much as a word, she had left Robin with an overwhelming amount of evidence—evidence of which he's sure she knows that he'd want a full explanation.

But in truth, Roni's situation cannot be something of which he can involve himself particularly given his own circumstance—especially now that she knows what he is. Yet, Robin can't just walk away. He needs her. Now that he knows that she could never kill him, he needs her guidance to survive. And in turn, he's almost certain that she needs him.

And it's with these thoughts in mind that Robin silently follows her that fourth day, intent on finishing their tentative dance around one another once and for all. It had been after dinner at the Pit when he'd spotted her moving swiftly in the shadows, making her escape as she normally would these past few days. Rising from his seat, Robin sneaks away from his friends who remain absorbed in their intense discussion regarding their own fear training and heads off in the direction in which Roni had gone. He makes it to the corridor just in time to see her heel disappear around the corner. Hastily, he jogs after it, following the brunette at a close distance until he comes to some obscure end of the compound, a place far from the Pit. Watching from around a corner, Robin sees Roni stride briskly over to a metal spiral staircase upon which she begins to climb. And it's in that moment that he realizes that she knows he is present and has deliberately brought him here to this secluded area.

The spiral staircase feels never-ending, but it's the view at the top that makes Robin's climb worth it. The roof of the compound is almost as high as the ferris wheel. From it, he can view the city skyline—from the decrepit structures that make up the majority of the buildings in this crumbling city to the renovated, glass enclosed edifices of the Erudite that stick out like diamonds in the rough, their surfaces glinting in the orange light of dusk. If Robin looks the other way, he can see even further towards the outskirts of their city where that unforgiving wall stretches for miles at the border. And beyond that, a breathtaking sunset appearing like a canvas produced of spilled watercolor, of reds and oranges and blues and yellows all mixed together to make one great masterpiece.

And then there's Roni, leaning forward on her elbows against the guard rail, thick brunette curls billowing about in the wind. It reminds Robin of how she'd looked that night on the ferris wheel, with her hair windswept, eyes sparkling, the starry night sky a perfect backdrop to the centerpiece that was her.

As Robin slowly approaches her side, he takes note of the seemingly tranquil expression on her face. Her eyes are closed, chin lifted as if to breathe in the plethora of fresh air so different than the dank, musty smell of mold that lingers about in the depths of Dauntless.

"I never knew we could come up here," Robin remarks, sighing as he leans himself against the railing, admiring the view once more. "It's beautiful."

Roni exhales. "It's a good escape," she replies simply, slowly opening her eyes. "It reminds me that there's far more to this life than what we're trapped here doing. There's a whole universe out there."

Robin turns his head towards her, eyeing her with both interest and admiration. His heart swells in this moment, leaving him wanting nothing more than to sweep her up and carry her far away—past that bloody wall and into the sunset, where they'd never return. "Do you know what's out there?" He murmurs.

"Ruins," Roni sighs, "Places that have never recovered from the war." She shakes her head, turning her eyes away. "There's nothing." She looks at him, the pain in her eyes so intense that it's practically tangible.

Smiling sadly, Robin reaches forward, boldly laying his hand over hers which rests limply on the rail. "Maybe nothing is a good thing."

Roni snorts, a small smile smiling appearing on her lips as she lowers her gaze towards their connected hands. "How can you be so optimistic?" she says with another shake of her head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Roni shrugs. "It's just… different."

"And something tells me you don't mind that," Robin says quietly, studying her expression, "That you don't mind people who are… different."

He shifts as Roni pulls her hand out from under his, tucking it safely under her armpit as she crosses her arms—a physical barrier to her intangible secrets. "My mother always thought that different was a condemnable sin. I always saw it as a liberation of sorts."

"How come?"

"You're just free. You don't need anybody telling you what to do. Nobody can control you because you're not like them."

"Sounds to me like you're speaking from experience."

There's a pregnant pause. "I'm not free if that's what you mean." Roni chances a glance at him, her dark eyes intense. They catch a bit of the sunset in their orbs, absolutely stunning in the way that they glisten. "Even when I thought I was, I'd just been living a lie."

Robin watches her lower her gaze and take her lower lip between her teeth. "Gold," he breathes, "This is his doing, isn't it?"

Roni closes her eyes, sucking fiercely at her bottom lip. Robin waits patiently, giving her the time she needs to respond. "I thought I owed everything to him… to Gold," she whispers finally, "I was only eighteen when he took me in, the day I ran away. He taught me everything. Everything that I am today is the result of his training. As I grew stronger, more powerful, I truly thought I was free. That is, until my mother found me."

"She tried to take you back."

Roni nods her head, looking up at Robin. "Gold struck up a deal. My service for his protection. That was the only way he'd allowed me to stay. He convinced Cora to let me go, telling her that her reputation would be otherwise far more compromised as it was should the public discover the truth of who she was as a person… as a mother. They'd already believed that I'd either killed myself or run away. So my return would make things far more hellish."

"What did she do to you?"

Roni closes her eyes again, turning her face away once more towards the setting sun. "She was just abusive. She wanted to raise me to be this perfect Erudite leader who would take command in her place when it was time and I just didn't want that. She wanted me to be a ruler and I could not fit the mold no matter how much I tried. I could never just be myself. And when I tried, she was never pleased. And I've got the scars to show it." Roni opens her eyes, turning her face again towards Robin.

"That scar on your lip," he whispers.

Roni nods. "When I was the same age, eighteen, Mother had caught me with a boy from Abnegation. And given Erudite's rivalry towards the faction, you can imagine how horrified she was." She shakes her head, raising a hand to absently run her fingers over her upper lip. "That was a pretty hard backhand."

"What was his name?" Robin asks, heart breaking at the thought of Roni not being able to be with the one she'd loved.

"Daniel," Roni answers, smiling sadly at her former lover's mentioning. But then her eyes turn dark, burdened. "He'd held me the night before my Choosing Ceremony. I remember his arms wrapped around me as I cried on his shoulder. He was the one who'd encouraged me to run away. And so I did. I kissed him goodbye, told him I loved him, and left. I felt so horrible for leaving him, but he knew that it was best." She ducks her gaze, eyes closing briefly as a few tears slide from beneath her lids and roll gently down her cheeks. It makes Robin's chest clench painfully as he expects the worst.

"What happened to him, to Daniel?" He asks quietly.

Roni shakes her head again as more tears flow, soaking her beautiful ivory skin. "He died three days after I ran to Dauntless. Gold told me it was her. He saw an Erudite sneak in and steal a serum."

"A serum? What serum?"

"A mind controlling serum," Roni answers, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand as she struggles to compose herself. "You can turn anybody into a puppet and have them do your bidding."

"And that time, it was to kill Daniel."

Roni nods. "The Erudite working under my mother injected the serum into one of the factionless, making it look like Daniel was attacked during one of his missions."

Robin shakes his head, sick to his stomach at how cruel Cora truly is and how heartbroken Roni must have been. "I'm so sorry." He reaches forward, grasping the hand that had wiped her tears tightly. This time, she doesn't pull away. He can read what she's thinking loud and clear so much that it hurts. "This is not your fault. Daniel's death wasn't your fault."

"Daniel wouldn't have died if I hadn't run away. She did it to punish me, to make me pay. I should've known. I should've protected him. But I was selfish."

"Roni, your mother—Cora—she is an evil woman. And it's not selfish to want freedom."

"But it's foolish to think that being free would come without a cost."

"I know," Robin sighs, heart heavy with the knowledge that despite the fact that Roni had fought so hard, she still has to pay that cost time and time again.

Silence befalls the two as his words linger in the air, weighing heavily upon both of their shoulders. Absently, Robin tenderly swipes his thumb across the back of Roni's hand, a small but significant gesture in letting her know that she's okay, that everything will be okay—even when in reality, it's something of which he couldn't be more uncertain.

"Maybe you should just turn me in," Robin murmurs. His eyes lock onto Roni's, his blues on her stunning chocolate orbs so full of sadness that has dulled the life and light that he'd come to know and love.

"No," Roni says, "I can't do that."

Robin shakes his head. "But it's only a matter of time until they find out. Whether you tell them or not, we all know how this is going to go." He shudders at the thought of his imminent death.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Roni whispers. "I don't care what happens with Gold. I don't care about his orders. I won't let you die." She looks down, squeezing his hand. "I owe it to you."

"What do you mean?" Robin asks, frowning with a confused look that dons his features.

Roni smiles. It's a soft one, a genuine one—one that melts his heart. "Because you've made me realize something today," she says.

"And what's that?"

"That I'm not alone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Another update here to continue OQUpdate Month on Twitter!**

**Thanks for stopping by, and happy reading!**

* * *

The air is silent between the two as they pass through the hallway. Light footsteps tread in time, side by side, as Robin and Roni wordlessly make their way back from that safe haven on Dauntless's roof.

As they turn the corner, Robin frowns as he notices the familiar corridor where the fear training practice rooms are located. So this is where Roni meant when she had cryptically said for him to follow her.

"I may be missing something, but I don't see how entering back into my fear landscape will keep me from discovery," Robin comments as he enters into one of the rooms whose doors Roni holds open. She shuts and locks the door behind them.

"You're going to practice," Roni explains simply, heading over to the table to prep the serum and injector. "But this time, we'll both go into the simulation together. That way, I can guide you, show you how to mask your true behavior. That is, how to act like a Dauntless and not a Divergent."

Brows still pulled together, Robin cautiously takes a seat. "So we'll both go into my landscape."

Roni shakes her head, heading to take a seat on a chair next to him, instruments in hand. "No," she replies, "We'll use mine."

At this, Robin's brows lift as he shoots the brunette an incredulous look. "Are you sure about that?"

Surprisingly, Roni shrugs, steel walls seemingly nonexistent for the time being. "I've told you pretty much everything there is to tell about me," she answers.

"I guess, but do you really want to let me inside of your head?"

Roni tilts her head. "Robin, if I didn't want to, then I wouldn't have offered."

Robin opens his mouth to retaliate, however shuts it quickly upon receiving a look from those mesmerizing brown eyes. _Fuck._

"This'll be good for you," Roni continues like normal, "The difference of behavior between a Divergent and a regular Dauntless is telling when in a fear simulation. For one, a Divergent is able to be consciously aware that the landscape is not real. Therefore, the tendency is to act accordingly to that realization. You'll find that you can manipulate it. But the issue is that if we see you manipulating your landscape, we'll know immediately that something's off. You have to go through this test the Dauntless way. So essentially, you have to—what?"

Upon interrupting herself, Roni frowns. Her eyes stare intensely at Robin who gazes back at her, head tilted, with a smile across his lips. "What is it?"

Robin shakes his head, his smile widening, blue eyes sparkling as he looks at her with utmost admiration… and a little of something else. "You're Divergent," he states.

Roni blinks at him, lips parting in surprise before she closes her mouth and shakes her head. She composes herself, squaring her shoulders in a gesture that only broadens Robin's smile. "What makes you think that?" She asks, unable to resist catching on to his attitude as her lips threaten to quirk upward.

"Just the way you talk about being Divergent," Robin says, "You have that look in your eye like you enjoy it: your ability to control the fear landscape and to be immune to the simulation that they try to trap you inside." He shakes his head slowly in awe at the woman beside him. "Before, when you said that it's dangerous to know you, you weren't referring to it being dangerous to know you because you knew that I was Divergent and had specific orders that would force you to kill me. You were actually referring to yourself, that _you_ are Divergent."

A small smile grows on Roni's features as she shakes her head in disbelief. "You are too perceptive for your own good," she marvels, refusing to neither confirm nor deny the fact. But she doesn't need to. Her expression shows it all. "Lay back."

Robin obeys, trying to make himself as comfortable as he can. Roni leans forward and places a small metal disc to the side of his temple. It's one whose thin wire connects to an identical disc that she presses to hers.

"Ready?" Roni asks, steadying her grip on the injector, prepped and ready with the serum.

Robin nods. "As I'll ever be," he replies. He closes his eyes, trying to relax as he feels that all too familiar pinch of the needle on his neck. And his world goes silent.

It's the wind that alerts Robin's attention. He chances a look around, now opened eyes surveying his surroundings from where he stands. Tall buildings surround him, the wind whistling and howling through the gaps. Looking down, Robin's eyes widen as he finds himself to be standing not on the roof or balcony, but in between two of the skyscrapers, on nothing but a thin iron bridge, its width only few inches or so wider than a balance beam. There is no guardrail on either side. Below, it seems as though the buildings all converge to a point at the ground that appears miles away, making the drop seem endless.

A sharp exhale turns Robin's gaze from the depths below to Roni who crouches beside him, practically on her hands and knees. She grasps tightly at the two sides of the iron beam, knuckles white and eyes wide.

"Fear of heights," Robin breathes, "I'm not surprised."

"Why the fuck do you look so calm?" A panting Roni demands.

Robin chuckles softly. "Not my landscape, remember?"

Roni swallows, chancing a glance from side to side before looking back up at him. "Right." She bites her lower lip, trying to compose herself. It seems as though no matter how many times one may face his or her own fears in the simulation, one may never get over that initial shock.

Robin shakes his head. "It's not real." He's the one to remind. "We can just jump."

Fervently, Roni shakes her head, slowly coming to a stand. "No," she says, "Divergent would jump. Dauntless would try to get to that building." She points her chin in the direction of the closest building to which they stand. "The way to go through these landscapes without discovery is that you have to do what a Dauntless would do. You have to find some tool or some method to survive."

Robin nods in understanding before spreading his arms out, to keep balance, as both he and Roni make their way over towards the nearest building. One step at a time, the building draws nearer and he is quick to follow Roni in through the narrow door until, _bang! _It slams shut behind him and the light dims significantly. Robin's head whips around, looking at the place where the door through which he climbed was, only to find a heavy metal panel slowly pushing its way towards him. Instinctively, he takes a step back, but he collides with what he quickly discovers as another metal panel which urges him forward towards the one already moving.

"Goddammit!" From beside Robin, Roni rushes towards a metal panel to his left that also slowly slides towards them. With a forceful huff, she throws her weight against it in attempts to stop it. But she cannot as the unyielding panel pushes her into Robin who collides with the moving one to his right. The pair huddles together, crouching low to the ground as the ceiling starts to descend. "Fear of confinement," Roni breathes in Robin's ear. "You gotta think. What would a Dauntless do?"

Frantically, Robin looks around, quick to spy a few rusty nails conveniently lying on the ground beside them.

"Good job," Roni whispers, as Robin snatches them up and gets to work on trying to jam them beneath one of the moving panels.

"Bloody hell," he grunts as the nails refuse to cooperate, his fingers burning as he tries to press them into the small gap between the panel and the floor.

"It's fine. Take your time." Roni gives a breathy laugh, her cheek pressed up against his shoulder as she squeezes in tighter against him, not necessarily by choice. "I'm just enjoying myself in this shrinking box."

Robin only snorts in reply as his fingers fumble with the nails. He manages to once again get another nail's tip wedged beneath the panel.

"Hurry, Robin."

Growing desperate, he slams his palm against the nail's head. And finally, it slides in and jams the moving metal with a curdling screech.

Letting out a breath of relief, Robin shifts himself towards Roni who remains huddled against him. He allows himself a moment's reprieve as he wraps his arms around her shoulders. Letting the brunette leader bury her face into his chest, he closes his eyes for a brief second.

But soon, the walls fall away with a thud and Robin opens his eyes to find himself and Roni huddled in the middle of a vast, empty room whose similar style resembles that of one of the rooms in Dauntless. An empty chair appears, and then a table with a single handgun lying atop its cold, metal surface.

Robin startles slightly as Roni removes herself from his arms. Slowly, she comes to stand and walks over towards the table without a word. Robin follows closely behind, watching her extend a hand. Roni hovers it briefly over the gun as she hesitates before picking the weapon up, feeling the weight of it in both her hands.

There's a small shift of movement in his periphery and Robin looks over to see that the chair is now occupied by a young woman whose arms remain wrapped behind herself, appearing to be tied securely to the back of the seat. Clothed in tatters, her long brown locks are a tangled and matted mess. Her face is marked with dirt and blood. Wide, doe-like brown eyes are dim and without life. She sits limply on the chair, not even choosing to fight against her bindings on both her wrists or ankles.

"Who's she?" Robin asks, looking to Roni whose eyes remain fixed on the petite brunette. There's a vein that bulges from her forehead, that same one that he had noticed when she'd almost killed him. Though, the look she gave him then was a far cry from the expression she now wears. Her eyes are glossy, a distant look about them.

"She's factionless…," Roni says, her voice breaking. She swallows hard before letting out a shuddering breath. "… the same one who killed Daniel." Closing her eyes, Roni shakes her head. "After he died, I secretly tracked down the person who did it." She gazes at Robin, eyes so full of remorse. "Her name was Mary Margaret. And I found her, killed her… out of anger, out of revenge. I didn't even stop to think that, in truth, she was innocent, controlled by something that she had no control over. She was not the real one to blame for my love's death. She never was."

Robin steps closer to Roni as she takes another sob-like breath, shoulders sagging.

"I'll never forget the look she gave me before I took her life," she continues, "She was so confused… so… sad. She was young, maybe just a few years before me." Roni shakes her head again, a look of pure disgust overcoming her features. "I've never been more horrified at who I'd become as a result of Mary's death. My guilt, and the fact that my attempt at revenge did nothing to ease the pain, sent me into this anger that I couldn't control. What I did was evil. I _was_ evil." Slowly straightening up, she nods towards the girl in the chair. "And now, I have to return to that dark place again."

Robin slowly lets out a breath that he realizes he had been holding. This new revelation shakes him to the core, pulling on a nerve, as he witnesses the woman in front of him outwardly show true fear of _herself_—a fear that is far more profound, far more jarring than he'd ever witnessed.

"I can do it," Roni sighs, steeling herself before slowly lifting the gun to the girl who remains motionless in her seat. She presses the barrel to her forehead. "I just have to look away." Roni closes her eyes and turns her head to the side, only then allowing the sound of the gunshot to pierce through the room with a frightening crack.

And it's just as the chair tips and the girl's body falls to a heap on the ground with it, the room suddenly morphs into one far different than where they stood.

Robin is somewhat awestruck as he watches the room grow brighter and the thick concrete walls grow more and more transparent until he can see other buildings on the outside. It's a beautiful room in which he and Roni now stand. It's light, open and airy with tall ceilings and enormous windows that filter in the natural light—glass being a real luxury in this world. In the corner is a very soft, plush-looking couch with an ottoman and a small coffee table. But what takes up the majority of the space, however, is the king-sized bed that juts out from the wall that lies opposite a decorative vanity along with a full-sized standing mirror. There's only one faction whose people reside in such extravagant places with such beautiful furniture.

The sharp staccato of heels alerts Robin and Roni to the presence of another who descends slowly down the spiral staircase from the room's upper level. Beside him, Robin can hear Roni suck in her breath, her body suddenly going rigid. And he knows exactly who this is.

She approaches the pair, her walk very much catlike and almost as if in slow-motion as her dark eyes zero in on Roni.

"Your last fear is your worst," Roni murmurs, speaking to Robin as her eyes remain trained on her mother, "It resides in the deepest part of your mind."

Cora draws even closer, eyes narrowed, menacing. Robin stiffly observes the hard lines that mark her sharp frown, that disapproving look in her orbs strong enough to melt even him to his knees.

"Regina," she says.

And Robin's heart skips a beat as his head swivels back towards Roni, eyes widening. _So that's her name._

"Regina," Cora says again, coming to stand directly in front of her daughter, chin held high. "To think I thought highly of you…" She spits, shaking her head, features sneering.

Robin bites his tongue. But the words break through. "Roni," he whispers, staring at the brunette's profile as she clenches her teeth, the muscles in her jaw bulging prominently. "Regina. You shouldn't be listening to this. Don't listen to her."

"What a disappointment you've become, throwing away your power, your privilege for something as trivial as love—filling your head with thoughts that make you weak like the rest of them. I'm ashamed of you!"

Robin watches Regina stare at her mother with a blank expression, very much appearing as if she'd heard it all before and is no stranger to the verbal abuse thrown at her. Though, Robin can tell even from her profile that all too familiar mixture of sadness and guilt that swirls within the depths of her eyes. And he knows exactly what she must do to beat this fear.

"Regina," Robin states firmly, "Make her stop."

Regina swallows thickly, lips parting to let out a shuddering breath as her eyes fall closed, all the while Cora continues her assault. Robin's heart plummets as she looks as if she's about to succumb to the older woman's torment.

"I've given you everything, sacrificed _everything_ for the life I've built for you, and this is how you repay me—you ungrateful child."

"Regina!" Robin insists, begs.

"Stop it," Regina whispers, opening her eyes and directing her watery gaze at her mother.

"I'll stop it when you start being an obedient daughter."

Regina shakes her head. "It's my life!" She cries.

Cora laughs, her eyes cold and merciless. "No," she corrects with a snarl, "It's mine."

"Regina please," Robin hisses, "You can do this. You can get rid of her. She can't have any control of you."

At his words, the hallucination turns her head towards him, lips slowly curving upward as she lets out a deep chuckle. "Do you really think my daughter would truly ever be able to get rid of me?" She scoffs, looking between him and Regina, whose eyes suddenly flash with a newfound flicker of fury. "I am just as much a part of her as she is of me." With her expression haughty, Cora regards the brunette once more with her chin lifted.

Regina's lip curls and her nose scrunches as she curls her fingers inward, tightly balling her fists. Eyes grow dark as the glistening tears so desperately held back swiftly turn from tears of sorrow to those of unadulterated, unbridled anger.

"I am a part of you whether you like it or not," her mother continues to spit.

Slowly, Regina brings her fists up from her sides. As she clenches them tightly at the front of her stomach, her hands shake with anger. Her breath quickens, escaping through her nose in short puffs.

"…And no amount of running will _ever_ erase that."

Robin's eyes widen, mouth dropping open as Regina lets out a loud, roaring cry that chills him to the bone. She thrusts her hands outward, palms facing forward, as if to push her mother backward. Though, Regina does not touch her. For the moment she pushes her hands forward, Cora is flying backward as if some invisible force had hit her hard from the front, sending the older woman hurdling across the room. Her back smashes into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces that project outward from the violent force. Heart pounding in his ears, Robin reaches out, grabs Regina, and pulls her quickly into his chest. His hand cups the back of her head as he buries his face into her hair, bracing himself to weather the impact of the shards of glass that hurdle towards them.

But the pain never comes.

Gasping aloud, Robin bolts upward from his supine position on the chair, eyes flying open as his heart races and chest heaves. It takes him a good couple of minutes before he can calm down and take stock of the situation. Cora is gone. He is no longer in Erudite. The familiar lighting of this dreary practice room flickers above him, a strange comfort after experiencing Roni's landscape. No. Regina's landscape. _Regina._

_Oh fuck._

Robin turns in his chair to find the brunette leader in a similar state. Though, her large brown eyes peer back at him, assessing his feelings far more than she should her own.

"Are you all right?" She breathes.

Robin lets out a breathy laugh, shaking his head incredulously. "Are _you _all right?" He asks.

"I'm fine," Regina smirks slightly, "I'm all right."

Robin shakes his head again, lifting a hand to sweep his fingers through his hair as the memories solidify and set themselves into place in his mind, flashing by like a video record of all the things that have happened in what felt like two hours—but was only twenty minutes.

"So, four fears," he states, after a moment's pause, eyeing Regina with a small smile.

It appears contagious as one creeps its way across her own features as well. "The lowest of any initiate," she says almost proudly.

"It's impressive."

"But no less severe."

"Indeed." Robin shudders as he thinks back to her last fear, the memory of how he stood there feeling so helpless as the insults continued to pour from that ungodly woman's lips. It hurt him to think that Regina had weathered so much, and how much of a toll it took on her heart. At least with his father, the abuse had been mainly physical. Thus, it seemed far more superficial such that Robin is quick to believe that it is far less potent than the verbal, emotional molestation that Regina had received from her mother.

A gentle movement directs Robin's attention down towards Regina's hands as she brings her palms forward and gazes at them with a slight frown. Curiously, he tilts his head.

"I've never done that before," Regina murmurs, "I've never defeated the fear that way."

"You mean push her backward without touching her," Robin clarifies, his own brows pulling together.

Regina nods. Shrugging a shoulder, she pushes herself to stand. "Though, I suppose anything goes for a Divergent in a simulation—given our ability to manipulate it and all," she comments dismissively while brushing her palms off against her thighs. She peels the metal disc from her temple before reaching over to do the same to Robin, dropping them both in a tray on the nearby table.

"I guess so," Robin replies, climbing from his chair and following suit as Regina makes her way from the room. "Though I have to admit, it was pretty magical."

Regina's laugh echoes softly, bouncing down the vacant corridor whilst filling Robin's heart with a warmth that he's quick to find he never wants to let go. What he wouldn't give to hear that sound more and more, much like that elusive smile Regina gives when she feels safe enough to expose herself. It's with a great deal of hope that Robin believes that she's slowly getting there. After all, allowing him to see her greatest fears is the biggest leap forward he'd ever imagined. And it's that thought which fills Robin with a sense of happiness, of peace, despite the darkness through which they'd walked just moments ago. For now, he feels closer to her than ever before.

And for some odd reason, that makes him really smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! So pleased to be able to squeeze out another update for OQUpdateMonth!**

**As always, thank you all so much for your support and reviews for this fic! I never expected it to get this much attention between both Movie and Update events, so I'm so incredibly grateful! **

**Without further ado, I do hope you enjoy this one! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Wow," Robin breathes, looking around as he steps into the small but cozy-looking space. It's a place not necessarily so much of an actual room but more so a small nook, tucked away in another one of Dauntless's obscure corners. It's located in a dead end at the top of an abandoned staircase.

Beneath a small square window, there's a cot wedged in the corner, covered in a soft, plush-looking blanket of sapphire blue, a luxury that surely had been stolen from Erudite at the time of Regina's escape. An old lamp without its shade glows dimly by its side, casting shadows of the crumbling cinder blocks that lay stacked horizontally on top of one another against the concrete wall. They form a sort of makeshift display for the few treasures that Regina harbors: two books, a small ornate hand mirror, a glass paperweight shaped like an apple, and a single plastic jar holding a lone pearly white feather.

"Interesting place you have here," Robin remarks, taking a look around. He crinkles his nose at the slightly musty smell.

"What?" Regina laughs, seating herself on the edge of the cot. "Did you expect my place to be the size of the Pit? Or have glass walls? Huge bed with a canopy?"

Robin chuckles sheepishly, tilting his head with a guilty smile.

The brunette snorts, shaking her head as she grabs a hairbrush. She proceeds to run it through her curly locks, a gesture in which Robin easily finds himself lost. He stares at long delicate fingers as they weave their way through her hair's silkiness, the brush following shortly after. "I've already done that, dear."

Robin shakes his head. "You don't get lonely?"

"No." Regina shrugs. "I like being alone, coming back here and not having to worry about being found. The peace and quiet is nice…" she smirks slightly, eyeing Robin with a familiar sparkle in her eye, "especially after dealing with loud, reckless, incompetent initiates all day."

"So the only way to escape is to go and hide." Robin rolls his eyes. But he can't help but grin like a fool.

"I'm not hiding," Regina defends, "I'm retreating."

"Same difference," Robin says before lifting his palms in a placating gesture, "I mean, trust me. I certainly know the feeling."

"What's that?" Regina tilts her head.

Robin lifts his shoulders. "Just the comfort in finding a secluded place that only you know about. It's like a little sanctuary, like your other place on the roof overlooking the city. You feel untouchable, safe."

"Something tells me you can relate," Regina replies quietly, eyes peering up at him as she stills her brush and slowly lowers it down to rest on the mattress beside her.

Robin shrugs again, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I can relate to a lot of your experiences, actually," he admits with a sigh.

"How so?"

"Just… my father." Robin shakes his head. "He and your mother would have gotten along well, I think." He laughs humorlessly.

Regina's eyes bore into his, searching his with an intense desire to understand, maybe to even perhaps reciprocate the empathy he'd shown for her upon revealing her own story. The sentiment is beyond touching. "I always thought your father was a kind man," she says, patting the space beside her in gesture to have Robin sit, "I didn't think him capable of…"

"Well that's because he was good at hiding it," Robin answers, coming to sit beside her, "Even more so than your mother, I'm afraid."

"What was it like?"

Robin stares into Regina's large brown eyes, her look of sincerity almost overwhelming. "It hurt," he admits, "Everything just… hurt. My face, my arms, my back…"

"Your heart?"

He swallows thickly. He nods slowly.

"I know it's hard to believe that the same person who made you would be the one to see you as never good enough, never worthy of their love." Regina lays a hand over Robin's, smiling sadly.

"He always told me the whippings were for my own good, because he loved me…"

"My mother kept me hidden from the world, cooped up in that tower in Erudite with only books to keep me company, so much so that I couldn't help the need to sneak out every night, because she believed it was for my own good… because she claimed to love me."

"But all those beatings…"

"And all her words… It all proved otherwise." Regina turns to look out towards her few treasures tucked safely away, a faraway look in her eye. "I always wonder what it would be like if everything had turned out different… if my mother was loving, accepting of everything, of who I was."

"Does she know?" Robin asks quietly, "Does she know that you're Divergent?"

Regina shakes her head. "No. Only Gold knows. He found out the same way I did you, through the fear test." She closes her eyes. "If my mother ever found out, I'd be ruined… _she'd _be ruined."

Robin bites the inside of his cheek as a shiver dances its way down his spine. The leader of Erudite, the mastermind of the movement to exterminate all Divergents, having a daughter of her own who not only ran away but is also revealed as Divergent herself, Cora would indeed be ruined as a leader. She would have no choice but to kill her own daughter, which would only throw her entire campaign to have Erudite take over as the reigning faction into turmoil. And with Abnegation becoming more and more unstable by the day, as people start to tease apart Robin's father's leadership as prompted by Robin leaving, what faction then would be worthy to rule?

"Every day Gold threatens to reveal my secret should I not do what he asks," Regina continues, "He tells me I would be a valuable asset because I am what I am, as well as Cora Mills' daughter. So, he gives me a choice: to tip the scale or stay low and obedient." She scoffs at the last word, while still well aware of the weight it holds.

"I'm so sorry." Robin shakes his head, turning his hand upward to grasp Regina's that remains laid atop his. With his thumb, he strokes her smooth skin. He understands why she would feel the need to protect her mother, despite all of the horrible things Cora had done. Robin would feel the same way. No matter how much he wanted to, he hated leaving his father because he knew that people would talk, would question the old man as they do now. In a way, it was a selfish act.

"So now I'm stuck. Like I said before, I'm not free like I wanted to be." Regina's smile is heartbreaking as she lifts a shoulder, her voice breaking. "I have to follow orders given by Gold, that are really told to him by my dictator mother, to hunt and kill people like me. It just makes me feel like a monster…" With her eyes shining, she turns her head away.

"No, hey," Robin calls gently, lifting his free hand to gently nudge his finger against the side of her chin, slowly bringing her gaze back around to meet his. "The woman I know, the person sitting right in front of me, is the furthest thing from a monster."

"But I am evil."

"No, Regina." Robin gives a firm shake of his head. "You may have made mistakes in the past, yes. But you were hurting. You of all people know that there's far more to the story than what meets the eye. So no. You are not evil, and you are certainly not a monster."

She looks at him, her eyes so full of sadness. Again, she looks so lost. "Then what am I?"

"You're human," Robin responds simply. "You're strong, confident, incredibly brave—"

"I don't feel it."

"But you are. You're the strongest person I know. And, to be honest, I didn't really know what being Divergent meant. But when I look at you, I know now exactly what we are. And it's incredible." Robin smiles, sliding his hand up from Regina's chin to cup her cheek. Instantly, his heart warms as he feels her lean into his touch as her eyes flutter closed for a brief moment.

"Robin," Regina sighs, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Robin bites his lip, eyes dropping to her lips as she parts them slightly with a silent sigh. He doesn't realize how close he'd leaned towards her and she towards him until he feels her warm breath upon his lips. His heart pounds as he lifts his head, tenderly brushing his lips against hers in a wordless gesture to seek permission. And it's when she further opens her lips that he captures them fully. Eyes flutter closed as he tastes her sweetness. He moves his lips with hers in perfect synchrony, this soft kiss stimulating a myriad of nerves and an electrifying warmth that builds in both his heart and lower abdomen. His hand finds its way up to tangle within the tresses of her hair, large ringlets curling around his fingers as he cups the back of her head in earnest.

But just as quickly as it had happened, the moment ends, as Regina is abruptly pulling back, leaving Robin's head spinning. She looks at him again with those wide eyes; fear, excitement, and need all mixed together to create one unforgettable gaze.

"I shouldn't, I just…" Regina shakes her head. "I told you I don't do love…"

Robin's mind races as he tries to string together a cohesive sentence, still completely overtaken in the aftermath of something he'd thought would never happen. And with this last statement… "Regina, I—"

"It's dangerous to love me," she insists, dark orbs glistening. "Look what happened last time…"

"I'm not afraid," Robin says, reaching up to cup her cheek once more. "They may be able to control everything else about us, but they can't control this. Trust me."

"I do," Regina states quickly, "I do trust you. I just don't trust me."

"But _I_ do." He smiles again. "I trust you. So you can use that for the both of us."

Regina stares at him, a look of disbelief, of awe, overcoming the fear and uncertainty that swirl within her eyes. Her hand slowly rises up to grasp gently at Robin's hand as he continues to let it linger by her cheek. Eyes angled downward, she spares a quick glance at the inside of his wrist, at the lion tattoo he'd gotten in her honor.

"It suits you," she compliments, slowly taking his hand from her face and bringing it down between them to get a better look. The fingers of her free hand trace gently over the bold marking, sending another bout of pleasant shivers down Robin's spine. The touch, whether she realizes or not, is mesmerizing. It has him almost frozen on the spot.

"Had it with you in mind," Robin confesses. He bites his lower lip again as a shy smirk tilts up the corners of his mouth.

At this, Regina snorts a soft laugh, shaking her head again as she meets his eyes once more. "What you see in me is just beyond," she marvels, "I don't understand."

Robin shrugs. "I see in you hopefully the same thing that you see in me," he admits.

"And what's that?"

"A second chance."

Regina presses her lips together, tilting her head in acknowledgement. "I suppose I can't argue with that."

"And you're a great kisser."

It's a joy to see Regina throw her head back, and to see her let out a hearty, unbridled laugh.

Robin shakes his head, beaming brightly back at her. "I just have one question."

"And what's that?"

"What's _your_ tattoo?"

At his question, the brunette's lips pop open. Though, she does seem to tamper her surprise rather quickly as a sly expression quirks up her lips and that sparkle returns in her eye. "You want to see it?"

Robin swallows, feeling his cheeks heat as his heart races once more at the prospect. _Too soon?_

Regina shifts, scooting herself around to face her back towards him. _Apparently not. _

With his heart in his throat, he watches as she crosses her arms in front of her, slowly beginning to lift the ends of her plain black sleeveless t-shirt. Little by little, she teases out the bold markings that stretch down the entire expanse of her back as the shirt slowly slides up. And Robin can't help his jaw from dropping open.

For there, are revealed the circular symbols of all the five factions, all imprinted down the length of her spine. And from their center, are spread dark streaks of charcoal in a sort of wing-like pattern that extends outwardly across the rest of her back, covering what's left of her torso and shoulders.

"Regina," Robin breathes as the brunette reaches a hand behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra so that he may get a better look. He lifts a hand, unable to refrain from lightly touching this beautiful masterpiece. In doing so, he almost misses the way Regina's breath hitches upon feeling the soft pads of his fingers upon her heated skin. "This is… This is amazing."

Regina peers over her shoulder at him, returning nothing but a gentle smile.

"Why all of them?"

"I don't want to be just one thing," she answers quietly, "I want to be all of it: intelligent, selfless, truthful, brave, and kind."

Robin shakes his head, unable to help the adoring grin that spreads across his lips. "You are all of those things."

"Yes, well," Regina chuckles, "I'm still working on kind."

Robin shakes his head again, slowly raising his hand from her back to cup once more at her cheek. Her dark eyes stare expressively at him, plump lips popping open once more with a soft breath. He becomes lost in them once again, entranced and bewitched. And it appears as if she feels the same. Not even a gunshot can break their trancelike state as Regina shifts once more, slowly turning back around to face him, without breaking eye contact.

Adam's Apple bobbing, Robin bites his lower lip again before leaning forward. He captures her lips once more. Though this time, their kiss feels different—more passionate, heated by all the rawness and vulnerability spilled out into the open air between them. All cards are on the table now. And with nothing left to say, Robin kisses Regina like he'd never kissed before. His tongue begs for more, to which she obliges, much to his delight. And with it, he searches eagerly the unexplored territory before him. Her taste enchants him, her lips magical. They mold to his in a way he'd never thought possible, shooting sparks down his body and lighting every nerve, awakening every muscle, and leaving him with an indescribable yearning for more.

A soft, breathy moan erupts from Regina. It is pure music to his ears. Robin pulls gently back, looking with wide eyes at the flushed expression that welcomes his gaze. She's panting ever so slightly, the desire written so clearly across her features.

"May I?" Robin rasps, chancing a glance down to where her open bra still hangs limply across the front of her chest.

And it's Regina's turn to bite down on her lip as she gives a slow nod. And that's all the invitation Robin needs to hook his fingers around the straps of her bra, drag them down her arms, and reveal to himself in full what she's so willing to give.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are with the last update for OQUpdateMonth! Of course, as you can see, the story isn't finished yet and is becoming so much of a bigger thing that I intended and that's just A-okay! So fear not, I do plan to continue! However, I don't think there are any Twitter events that I can fit the next updates in for, unless… you wanna prompt me with ideas for OQPromptParty, tehehee ;) **

**But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a bit on the short side and a filler chapter, but still one that I hope is entertaining!**

**Thank you all so much for your continued support. Happy reading!**

* * *

He wakes with a soft breath on his lips, the memories of last night instantly overwhelming his mind. And Robin is suddenly aware of the very warm, very naked body pressed up against him. He swallows thickly, the skin on skin contact along with the lingering smell of sweat and sex in the air is all too potent. It's a heady reminder of what had happened, the passion he had shared. It was beautiful, rare, but enough to prompt a twisting feeling in his gut. It's not that he regrets it for a moment. Not at all. But the apprehensiveness of the consequences in which both their actions could result is unsettling to say the least.

However, all of the adversity, the people and obstacles that could threaten his relationship with Regina, is enough for Robin to _want _to persevere. Because finally, he'd found what he hadn't realized he'd been searching for.

So, it's with that thought that Robin wraps his arms around Regina, drawing her closer into his chest. Closing his eyes, he buries his nose into her curls, breathing in deeply.

"Look who's finally awake." A muffled voice startles Robin.

"You're awake."

Regina chuckles softly. "Of course," she answers with a gentle sigh. "Your thoughts woke me up."

Robin laughs. "Really?"

Chuckling again, Regina turns in his arms, shifting cautiously so as not to fall off this small cot onto which they lay squished like sardines. She comes to lay towards him, her face so close that Robin can feel her warm breath blowing gently in his direction.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks, pressing a hand between her pillow and cheek. She smiles softly, leaning forward to nuzzle her nose with his. With her walls finally down, Robin has begun to realize just how affectionate she can be. And it's downright adorable.

He nods, smiling back.

"Sleep well?"

"The best sleep I've ever had," Robin teases, wiggling his brow.

The brunette rolls her eyes. Blushing, she bites down on a smirk, in the manner that makes Robin's heart swell with admiration.

"You're cute," Robin can't help but say as he shakes his head at her. He chuckles as his remark prompts Regina to shift from his arms and sit up on the bed. A bit of darkness flickers briefly in her eye.

"Do not call me cute," she warns, swinging her legs over the side of the cot to bend down and retrieve her bra, which had been haphazardly thrown to the ground amidst last night's events.

"Does that moniker displease Her Majesty?" Robin further teases, grinning as he sits up as well, watching Regina fiddle with the latch on her bra as she hooks it closed over her chest.

"Mm," the brunette simply hums, throwing him a playfully exasperated glance over her shoulder before standing up. One step across the tiny space and she's rummaging in a crate for a clean pair of underwear, leggings, and shirt to complete the rest of today's attire.

As for Robin, he'll just have to brave the walk of shame back to the initiates' dorms. Speaking of which…

"Do you think they'll notice?" Robin asks nervously as he pulls on his shirt and slips his sweats back over his boxers.

Regina shrugs a shoulder. "Only if we're not careful." She grabs her brush, beginning to run it through her locks to try and somewhat tame those unruly curls.

Robin shakes his head. "I don't want to even think about what could happen to you if they—"

"To _you_, rather."

Robin frowns up at her. "What?"

Regina sighs. "With my new orders, anyone with whom I associate is scrutinized by Gold. If he sees us close like this, he's going to question. And if he finds out that you're Divergent and I didn't report you, Lord knows what he'll do."

"Surely he'll kill me."

Regina swallows hard.

"And what about you? What would he do to you?"

Regina shakes her head. "What happens to me doesn't matter. I can imagine your punishment will be far worse."

"Worse than death?"

Regina nods. "A slow and painful death, perhaps."

"Why?"

"To punish me."

A chill runs down Robin's spine as he can only breathe out a soft, "oh," in understanding.

Regina nods, biting her lip. "So I think it's best for the both of us if we lay low. It shouldn't be that hard to do, given that Dauntless is swarming with people. We can easily get lost."

"I'd hate to have to sneak around."

Regina stares at him, her eyes dark and intense. "You have to if you want this, if you want _us_."

"You look so confident," Robin utters, confused, "Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared! I'm terrified!" Regina bursts, "This is _exactly_ what happened with Daniel! And look where that got us, where that got _him_."

"But you aren't running anymore like you were." Robin tilts his head, quoting, "'I don't do love. It's dangerous to love me. Look what happened last time.' You said that to me just last night."

"Well maybe I'm just tired of saying those things now," Regina groans, clenching her jaw frustratedly. "Maybe I just want to let myself feel a damn thing for once, no matter what the cost is. I'm prepared to fight against the consequences."

"Regina, I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Robin, I've been running my entire life. I ran to escape my mother. I ran to protect Daniel. I ran from every single feeling I could've possibly felt from anyone after that. And not to mention, I ran from the opportunity to stand up to Gold. So here I am, practically his slave and with feelings for you that are so bottled up that I can't possibly keep in any longer." Regina gives a vehement shake of her head. "I'm done. I'm done with all of that. I refuse to believe that I can't feel for you, and protect us both, at the same time."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Tink exclaims not two seconds after Robin sits down to breakfast with his tray of the usual eggs and sausage.

He is sweating slightly, after having to quickly run back to the initiates' dormitories to find a change of clothes. Thankfully, he'd run into no one of importance, as most had already been in the Pit for the daily communal breakfast.

"Nowhere," Robin answers innocently with a shrug of his shoulders. He avoids both Tink and Will's critical gaze.

"Bullshit," Will chimes in, "You didn't even come home last night."

"I came in late," Robin lies, "You all were asleep."

"What were you doing that you had to come back so late?" Will questions.

"Training."

"And I suppose your absence early this morning is because of training as well?" Tink asks, lifting her brow.

Robin presses his lips together, nodding at the blonde. "Yup."

"I don't see how you could possibly need more training," Will scoffs, "You're at the top of the leaderboard, mate."

At this, Robin frowns. "Really?"

"Yeah! After the first two sessions, you're number one. Haven't you even been paying attention?"

Robin shrugs. "I guess not," he breathes, a bit stunned. He knew he'd excelled, given his Divergence, but he didn't think he'd come through that obviously. And as much as it should excite him that he's finally at the top, it unnerves him far more given the fact that his very position may give way for more attention to be placed on him.

"Ah, there's the Queen!" Will exclaims, startling Robin from his thoughts. He follows the boy's gaze to where Regina is stealthily making her way about the room, tray in hand. "Is it just me or has she been quieter lately? I wonder what gives."

Tink shrugs. "Eh, probably just the pressure with trying to get all the initiates to pass the fear landscape test," she reasons, "And also there's the thing with Graham."

"What thing?" Will gasps.

Tink narrows her eyes. "You don't know? They're like a thing now."

"Well yeah—I mean—no. I mean, I thought they were kinda close, but _together_?"

"Yeah, well. I think she can do much better than him," Tink asserts with a laugh, glancing at a Graham who eyes Regina like a hawk.

Robin bites his lip as he swiftly brings his cup of coffee to his lips. _If only they knew._

"I don't think Reg—Roni would be the type for Graham anyway," Robin finds himself saying as he lowers his mug.

As expected, Tink pins him with a suspicious look. "Really? How come?"

"Graham needs someone to cling to him, make him feel important. Roni isn't someone to be tied down so easily."

"And how would _you_ know all of this?"

Robin shrugs. "Just intuition, I guess," he replies simply before ducking his head back down to eat up the remainder of his breakfast.

Will shrugs, dismissively waving off Robin's response. "Ah, never mind him. He's just jealous. That's all."

He and Tink break into laughter, one which Robin joins in, throwing his head back and letting loose an unhindered laugh. But it is for a slightly different reason. After all, who's to say that this whole endeavor with Regina, his budding relationship in the midst of one of the biggest crises the faction system has faced, is nothing short of insane, just downright laughable?

Yet, strangely enough, Robin knows he wouldn't have it any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! After a break from PromptParty, kicking back into gear with another update for this Divergent AU. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but hopefully still entertaining! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You look good," a voice calls from behind him. "Bow and arrow suits you."

Robin relaxes his hold on his bow, turning to give the instructor a wide grin. Save from the two of them, the training room is empty. The sun has set just a few minutes past dinnertime and everyone is winding down for the night, which leaves these otherwise occupied rooms free of any disturbance, just how Robin likes it.

"Don't let me stop you," Regina continues, leaning her hip onto one of the upright metal stands that display an assortment of bows like the one Robin still holds. She crosses her arms, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

Robin chuckles at the brunette, shaking his head. "Don't you have better things to do than watch an amateur shoot arrows?" He questions, "Besides, I thought we agreed on not meeting in public places such as these."

Regina shrugs, glancing about the obviously vacant room. "I don't see anyone," she hums, "And I won't tell if you won't." She chuckles, pushing herself off the holder to slowly approach the line where Robin stands. On the way, she grabs a bow for herself and a freshly stocked quiver of arrows. "Also, I see no harm in brushing up on my archery skills as well. Was never my strong suit."

"You?" Robin blinks at the brunette, shaking his head incredulously. "I thought—"

Regina interrupts him with a snort as she comes to stand beside Robin at the shooting line. "Robin, as much as you and the rest of them want to think I'm perfect—"

Robin scoffs. "You were inducted into Dauntless at the top—ranked first—in your class."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Only because I was good at throwing a few punches. You forget archery's not exactly a necessary skill needed in order to pass."

"Well it should be." Robin shrugs. He draws his bow once more, loosening another arrow. The pair watch as it flies forward, hitting the bullseye without ceremony.

"I doubt a bunch of sticks would help if you're up against an arsenal of guns."

"You can't deny that it's one of the more honorable ways to fight, though."

At this, Regina frowns, turning to him. "How so?"

"Well, I guess you have to work harder to use the weapon, much harder than simply pulling a trigger. You feel your muscles strain when you pull the arrow back…" Robin shrugs again. "I don't know, if I had to pick any weapon to kill with, it would be this." He holds up his bow to which Regina tilts her head from side to side in acknowledgment.

"Fair enough," she says before fitting the string of her own bow into the notch of a brand-new arrow. Robin watches as she takes her aim: the way her dark brows furrow together in deep concentration, and the intensity of her stare as her eyes darken when they settle on the target. Perfectly sculpted under her smooth, flawless skin, the muscles in her arms flex beautifully.

The arrow shoots forward in a perfect line—so perfect that Robin is sure she'd hit the bullseye. But alas, he's off in his judgment as the arrow's tip pierces the outer edge of the second to innermost ring.

"Fuck."

"It's all right." Robin is quick to comfort. "You haven't shot an arrow in—how long?"

"A few years," Regina admits, glancing at him. "To be honest, I loved the challenge. It's just… Gold insisted that I be trained on guns and hand-to-hand combat. If I were to really be honest though, I'd rather skip out on all the fighting and work in the intelligence sector."

"How come?"

"It's more peaceful." Regina shrugs. "I've worked there briefly for about six months before Gold decided to transfer me over to handle the initiates. I wasn't and still am not so much about teaching people how to fight, contrary to what most think. I liked solving problems, figuring out new strategies to keep the faction districts and the wall safer—well, back before this uprising. Now, I don't think I'd be capable of coming up with battle plans to further a civil war—what?"

Robin blinks, not realizing he has been staring with a goofy grin smeared across his face. "All this time, everyone raves about how you're so cunning and ruthless and the Evil Queen. And here you are being so…"

Regina arches a critical brow at him. "Soft?"

Robin shakes his head. "Honorable. Diplomatic. It's admirable."

"You forget that I—"

"Regina…"

The brunette rolls her eyes as she grabs another arrow from the quiver slung across her back. "You don't need to keep reassuring me of the inherent goodness you're so certain I have." She loosens the arrow, watching it fly forward and hit the target a hair closer to Robin's coveted spot at the center. Regina blows out a breath.

"You're too stiff."

"Excuse me?" Regina pins him with a scowl.

Robin shrugs a shoulder, undeterred in the least. "You hold your breath, causing your arm to shake. Try to breath naturally and let the rhythm of your breathing fall in line with the action. Like this." Robin grabs his arrow to demonstrate. "Deep breath in when you draw the bow, let it out slowly to aim, and at the very last bit of air you have, you shoot." He pulls the arrow back as he fills his lungs with air with an audible breath before slowly exhaling while aiming. The arrow hurdles through space, landing on the bullseye right next to his last shot.

When he glances at Regina, he chuckles shyly at her gawking expression. "Since when did you know so much about shooting a bow and arrow?" She accuses.

Robin grins, soaking in the little boost to his ego. "Trial and error, I suppose," he answers, "And I've read about it before, long ago."

"You mean back when you were in Abnegation." Regina scoffs. "I never took you to be one who'd read books on how to shoot weapons while also at the same time showcasing your humble, compassionate tendencies."

Now it's Robin's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, perhaps I was simply bored out of my mind."

"How pretentious of you."

"Indeed. That's why I took to stealing from a couple rich Erudites to give to the factionless. I was doing what I was supposed to, right? Helping those in need." Robin's smirk is mischievous.

At his confession, Regina's jaw drops as she gasps mockingly but also in surprise. "You rebellious outlaw!"

He throws his head back, laughing aloud. "Don't worry, it was only a handful of times."

Regina smirks at him, her shoulders bobbing as she can't help but chuckle. Her eyes sparkle with amusement. "I never took you for one who'd be so insubordinate. But then I suppose you always had that streak in you somewhere."

Robin beams at her. He sidles up from behind as she grabs another arrow and proceeds once more to take her stance in preparation to shoot. Before he even has time to process anything, he lifts his hands to rest over where Regina grips her bow and pinches the arrow.

"Relax your grip on the bow," Robin instructs softly, "You're knuckles are white."

Regina lets out a breathy laugh whilst rolling her eyes. But she obeys, allowing Robin the room to more fully grasp the bow. Cheek pressed against hers, he guides her gently, moving the bow just so, so that the arrow points directly at the bullseye.

"Eyes open," Robin whispers, "Breathe."

Regina lets the arrow loose and the pair watch as it flies forward. In the blink of an eye, it hits the bullseye with a sharp _fltt! _

Robin feels a smile spread across Regina's face as her skin brushes his. Together, they lower the bow and she turns to look at Robin from over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkle with a kind of childlike delight that's refreshing for one usually so serious and aloof. The look is there for but a moment before Robin can tell that telltale sign of her olive-toned cheeks turning a shade pinker. And she drops her gaze, stepping back from his arms.

"What is it, Regina?" Robin asks, dropping his hands to his side.

Regina shakes her head. "Just, I haven't felt like this in a long time." Her smile is shy as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Robin's heart warms at her tender, sentimental demeanor. He steps towards her, shamelessly wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her into him. Regina's hands reach up to play with the collar on his black pullover. With this gesture, her smile falls.

"My mother's power is growing stronger by the second," she states quietly, "There are shipments coming in every day now and I know they're from her."

"What kind of shipments?" Robin frowns.

"I don't know. They're in plain cardboard boxes branded only with the Erudite logo. Gold won't tell, neither will he let me near them." Regina's eyes are wide with concern. "Something's going on, and I have a really bad feeling about it."

"This is to do with Divergents?"

Regina nods. "And Abnegation. Her goal is to take down both. As I'm sure you know, Abnegation has been known to harbor them, to keep them safe. That's why she believes the faction isn't fit to rule, and also now…" Her gaze drops to her feet as she stares at the floor between them.

"What?" Robin encourages gently, brows furrowing. He lifts her chin to meet her eyes, searching yet another pained expression.

"The fact that you left. She's using that against your father, to show he's the one who's the monster."

Robin sighs deeply. "I know," he admits.

Regina frowns, tilting her head. "You do?"

Robin nods. "I ran into Cora in the hallway coming from the Pit. She was trying to glean more information about Dad by telling me how much he would miss me, thinking that I'd play right into it."

"I'm really sorry." Regina picks at her nails. "I'm sorry she's trying to put you in the middle of this."

Robin shakes his head. "I expected it," he sighs, "I knew people would talk. But there was no way I could've stayed there, even if it is causing this uprising."

"No, you didn't cause this. This feud started long ago. This just gives Mother more fuel to go by."

"Do you think she'll succeed?"

Regina swallows hard, her eyes meeting Robin's with a sad expression. "You don't know her like I do. She'll stop at nothing. And with Gold by her side…"

"What are we going to do?"

Regina lifts her shoulders. "There's nothing we can do. I told you, I have to answer to Gold, which means ultimately answering to my mother. If I fall out of line, he'll reveal to everyone that the daughter of the most powerful dictator of all the factions is Divergent."

"And that would cause an uprising against her. Cora would kill you to maintain her campaign to kill all Divergents."

"Maybe, or maybe not. People may rebel, but they don't know her. As cruel as she is, I know my mother won't kill me. She's good at twisting things to work in her favor. Gold actually said she'd willingly take me back. And I _really_ don't want to think about what could happen if she does."

Robin nods, recalling the conversation between Regina and Gold that he'd eavesdropped on a few days ago. Ultimately, there is no telling what could happen. Either way would prove detrimental for Regina, which has anxiety and concern for the brunette coursing through his veins like zaps of electricity. She's already defying her orders by sparing Robin's life.

"I know what you're thinking," Regina continues, reading him like an open book. She looks at him with her wide brown eyes. "Gold and my mother are smart. But I'm smart too. And I won't go down without a fight for your life, even if it means facing my mother again."

"Regina, I can't bear the thought of something happening to you because of me—"

Regina's lips press to Robin's, silencing him and stealing the worrisome thoughts from his mind for a short moment as he melts into her kiss. His hands automatically reach upward to entangle themselves in her curls. One kiss from her is enough to almost make him believe that all is right in this world.

"Regina," Robin protests against her lips.

Regina pulls back, her eyes glistening as she traces his stubble with her fingers. "Shhh," she soothes, swiping her thumbs across his cheeks. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Letting out a breath through his nose, Robin nods slowly, acquiescing to putting his worries aside—for now. It's with some effort that he fights that niggling feeling as they continue to practice with their respective bows and arrows. But as a distraction, he simply takes to admiring Regina as she becomes more and more confident in shooting arrows: her proud little smirk each time she manages to hit the target, the way her back muscles ripple as she draws back the bow with ease, the seriousness of the expression of her side profile. The rest of their time in the training room is fairly stress-free. And by the time the clock hits ten, the pair have resigned themselves to lounging in Regina's little hideout, quietly trading kisses in the dark.

Early the next morning, Robin wakes with the brunette snuggled tightly to his chest. He smiles at the feeling: the warmth they share and the way their breaths are timed in and out, and in and out. He could spend all day like this. But alas, even the walls have ears and maybe even eyes. So, Robin begrudgingly extracts himself from Regina, and with a kiss to her cheek, tiptoes from her little chamber.

His footfalls are almost silent as he creeps along Dauntless's deserted hallways, intent on getting back to the initiates' dorms before anyone wakes. Rounding a corner, Robin sees the Pit just up ahead, his sleeping quarters lying just beyond.

But it's just as he's about to emerge from the endless tunnels into this vast space, when he is suddenly grabbed from behind.

Robin groans aloud as a hand snakes around his mouth. He twists this way and that, writhing in his captor's unbelievably strong hold. The image of the Pit grows more and more distant as he is dragged backward. And Robin's heart pounds in his ears.

In his desperate attempts to free himself, he throws back an elbow into the ribs of whomever is behind and is delighted to hear the immediate gasp in pain and the slight loosening of the person's grip. Robin uses this to his advantage, spinning around and slamming his assailant hard against the hallway's concrete wall. Only then does he finally see exactly who'd attacked him. A pair of fiery gray eyes glower at him and that's just enough to have Robin's forearm pressing hard against the front of the man's neck.

Graham coughs, the veins in his skin popping as he struggles to gather what little air Robin allows him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Robin growls, both fear and rage reverberating in his bones.

The burly leader glares at him, a look of defiance in his features as his lips curl in a delighted snarl. "Gold," he wheezes.

"What?" Robin demands, his heart racing as he wants to doubt very much that he'd heard correctly. Reluctantly, he lightens the pressure on Graham's neck ever so slightly.

"Gold," Graham coughs, "He wants to talk to you."


End file.
